Family
by jokergirl94
Summary: Established Kibbs. Kate and Gibbs are married and working together, when one day they get a call from Fornell about a crime committed by big business man, Anthony DiNozzo, who was bringing drugs into the Navy. Gibbs and the team go to investigate him and find him dead and his three year old son. kid!tony. Bad summary please read.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and I am not making any money from this._

The smell of coffee woke Kate up, she rolled over in the queen sized bed to feel for her husband but like she suspected he wasn't there but the bed was still warm. She turned over again to get a look at the clock and was shocked to read that it said 9:00 am and it was Friday morning. She quickly rushed out of bed and with just her nightgown on and ran into the kitchen.

"Jethro were late, why didn't you wake me up!" Kate asked while rushing around the kitchen trying to find something for breakfast for her and Gibbs. Gibbs just sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee watching his wife scurry around the kitchen. After a couple of minutes Kate realized that she was being watched.

"Why aren't you helping me? Do you like being late." Kate asked with hands on her hips.

Gibbs knew this is when he should step in. "Hon, don't worry about getting ready, Vance called and he gave the team the day off, after closing the case yesterday. I was just trying to let you catch up on sleep and relax after that case. I saw the way it affected you." Gibbs said going over to Kate to give her a good morning kiss and hug. It was true though the case was tough one for the whole team; it involved a little girl which made it personal for the whole team. Any case involving kids was hard for them.

"Thank you Jethro. Now that we have plenty of time what would you like for breakfast?" Kate asked trying to make up for her earlier freak out. Gibbs sat down and motioned to the already made breakfast on the table, Kate had missed it on her rush into the kitchen. "Thank you sweetie, what would I do without you?" She whispered into his ear, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kate moved to her chair next to Jethro, they both sat down for a nice relaxing breakfast just the two of them, when the silence was broken by Kate's cell phone ringing.

"Agent Kate Gibbs, how can I help you?" She answered her phone.

"Hey Kate its Fornell, I tried calling your husband but he wasn't answering could you have him give me a call I have a case I want to talk to him about." Tobias Fornell family friend of the Gibbs's answered into the phone.

"What you can't just tell me? Well here I will just give him the phone, since I can't be told. " Kate complained and handed the phone over to her husband with an angry expression on her face, then stomped off upstairs to change for the day. That left a confused Gibbs sitting with a barely touched breakfast and an angry wife.

"What did you do now Fornell?" Gibbs asked not looking forward to dealing with an angry Kate.

"I just said that I wanted to talk to you, didn't that it was unreasonable request. I guess I was wrong." Fornell said confused.

"Ya think? Now what was so important you had to interrupt me on my day off? There was a reason I wasn't answering your calls." Gibbs said leaning back in his kitchen chair running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah about that, we got a lead on DiNozzo." Fornell said.

That got Gibbs perked up in his chair, "What did you say?"

"We got a lead, thought you might want to know." Fornell answered.

Gibbs got up and started to clean up the kitchen, while demanding information. Gibbs and the team had been tracking down Anthony DiNozzo Senior for the better part of the year. He was supplying drugs to the Navy and smuggling bombs out of the country. He was a hard son of a bitch to track down and had resulted in many sleepless nights for him and his team. "Where are we meeting I want in on this."

"Thought you might, meet you in the director's office in an hour." Fornell said and hung up.

Gibbs hung up Kate's new fangled Smartphone and ran up the stairs nearly colliding with Kate coming out of the bathroom.

"What's the hurry Jet?" Kate asked confused, it was their day off she expected her husband to work on his boat all day or maybe fix that rain gutter she had been nagging him about for the past month. She herself was thinking about going to the fitness center and doing some Pilates and maybe meeting Ziva and Abby for lunch.

"Got lead on DiNozzo, which was what Fornell called about. We are meeting in the director's office in an hour. Get dressed we are leaving in 10." Gibbs said exiting the bedroom dressed in jeans and a black polo top with a suit jacket over the top.

"Really? " Kate asked going into their bedroom and to her closet. Quickly choosing a light green blouse and khakis, she then went to each of their bedside tables to get their sigs and badges. She left the room in a hurry passing the bathroom where Gibbs was brushing his teeth sending foam flying across the counter and mirror.

"Thought you might like these, meet you in the car." Kate said laying his weapon and badge on the counter and walked down the stairs and out the door only stopping to grab her jacket and purse and to slip on her shoes.

She walked out the door and to the passenger side of the charger, thankful this one time for Gibbs's crazy driving skills. Just as she sat down and buckled up Jethro came out the door on the phone, and opened the driver's side door and started the car backing out of the driveway.

"I heard you the first time McGee. I know we have the day off but we need you at the office I don't care if you just made plans. Be there." Gibbs said hanging up. "Kate can you call Ziva. I already called the rest of the team."

"Yeah sure thing just make sure you get us there in one piece." Kate said laying her hand Gibbs shoulder briefly then went to grab her phone. "I don't have my phone, you must have left it-"Kate was stopped mid sentence by Gibbs shoving her phone in her face. "Thanks"

Kate took the phone and hit speed dial number two, it rang two times then Ziva picked up, "Hello Kate."

"Hi Ziva, we got a lead on DiNozzo. Fornell called this morning we are meeting with him in 30 minutes, in the director's office we need you there."

"It is good that I'm already there, I will meet you in the office." Ziva said and was about to hang up when Kate asked.

"Why are you there we had the day off?"

"I had some reports to write up. See you soon." Ziva said and did hang up this time.

The rest of the ride was made in silence when Gibbs pulled into the secure parking garage presenting the guards with their ID. He pulled into their normal parking spot and the two ran to the elevator and impatiently rode it up to the third floor bullpen.

Upon exiting the elevator Gibbs saw that the rest of the team, sans Ducky and Palmer where there he walked over to the desks and commanded, "Let's all get up stairs and see if Fornell is here yet."

The group consisting of Kate, McGee, Ziva and Abby all walked up the stairs to the director's office where they walked through the door and past Cynthia who didn't even bother to stop Gibbs anymore.

When Gibbs opened the door that led directly to the office he saw Vance and Fornell sitting at the long conference table in the room.

"Took you long enough Gibbs, have seat." Vance said.

"What's going on Fornell, don't you pull any crap either." Gibbs said sitting on the other side of Vance and across from Fornell.

"Here is what I know. We got a tip from an anonymous source saying that they heard someone yelling down by the docks and then gunfire. Our source ran over to see what had happened and got there just in time to see a black SUV driving away. He got the license plate number, we ran it and it came up owned by Anthony DiNozzo. This is what we have so far we are planning on raiding his house this afternoon, thought you guys might like in on the action." Fornell said leaning back in the office chair.

The rest of the team just stared at the man. They had searched for months for this man, had he really just slipped up that easily? "Of course we want in, but this NCIS jurisdiction, you can assist but this is our case." Vance interjected.

"Gibbs, get your team ready you're going in at thirteen hundred. Fornell get your team ready and meet at the house at twelve hundred hours." Vance said with finality and the agents left the office to go back towards the bullpen.

"See you in a bit Gibbs." Fornell said then got in the elevator, and was joined by Abby heading down to her lab.

"So what's the plan Boss?" McGee asked.

"The plan McGee is that we are going to go to DiNozzo's and we are going to get that bastard. Dead or Alive. Questions?" Gibbs said going around to his desk to get his back up weapon.

"No sir." McGee stuttered walking around to do the same as his boss.

"Good, Ziva go gas up the car." Gibbs said tossing her the keys, "Everybody grab your stuff."

Kate and McGee did as they were told and followed Gibbs to the garage where Ziva was waiting with the car. Gibbs got shot gun leaving McGee and Kate to the backseat, before any of them were settled Ziva was racing off to Senior's house in Baltimore. The drive was silent as each person was to the boiling point inside because of all the trouble this man had caused them and the death they hadn't been able to stop because they couldn't find him. After making the hour drive in less than 45 minutes thanks to Ziva's driving skills they parked outside the gates to the giant house waiting for Fornell and his team to show up.

"I want vests on all of you, make sure you all have extra ammo and check your weapon. DiNozzo is dangerous and we don't know who is all in there and what to expect. Got it?" Gibbs asked pacing alongside the car they had driven up here in.

"Got it boss." "Yes sir." "Of course Gibbs." Resounded from the group as they reached into the trunk each pulling out a vest to strap on over them, and to get an extra magazine of ammunition for their Sigs.

Just as they all finished their last minute inspection for their weapons Fornell pulled up with his Agents Stone and Smith. They got out of the car already donning their vests and weapons.

"Fornell you brief them yet?" Gibbs asked impatiently, he just wanted to get in and get the bastard.

"Yep on the way here." Fornell answered.

"So here is the plan, Kate, you and me take point in the front followed by Ziva and McGee. We are going to search every room, we will go right and Ziva and McGee will go left. Fornell you three go in through the back. We will meet in the middle. Any questions?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Was the answer he got back from the group of agents that had made their way to circle around him.

"Good lets go."

The Agents made their way past the manned security gates showing their badges and continued up the paved circle drive way towards the large two story brick mansion that stood in front of them. Once they got towards the front doors Gibbs motioned for Fornell to go around back and his team to get into formation. Kate came up to stand slightly behind Gibbs and raised her weapon, McGee and Ziva did the same.

"FEDERAL AGENTS, OPEN THE DOOR!" Gibbs yelled banging the door, there wasn't any answer.

"I REPEAT, FEDERAL AGENTS OPEN THE DOOR!" Gibbs yelled again and when there still wasn't any answer Gibbs kicked the door in and the team stormed through the doors. Kate and Gibbs methodically checked each room to the right which consisted of a coat room, powder room, and the dining room.

"Clear!" Kate yelled after checking the last door in the dining room.

"Ziva, McGee you got anything?" Gibbs asked into his headset.

"Ahh boss? You might want to come see this; we are in the office second door on the right." McGee said slightly shocked into the device.

"McGee and Ziva got something, come on Kate." Gibbs said pulling his wife and SFA behind him and towards the other side of the building where his other team mates were. Once they reached the door that McGee had directed them towards, they were shocked at what greeted them.

Inside on the floor laid the bodies of Anthony DiNozzo Senior, with a gunshot wound to the stomach and what could probably only be one of his "business" partners dead with a bullet hole in the head, and a gun lying next to DiNozzo. What really shocked Gibbs was the toddler that was leaning over Senior's body.

"Why won't my Father wake up? Sir, can you make him wake up?" The little boy said shaking his father's still body, his little hands covered in blood. It only took a minute for the team to react.

"Hey Cutie, my name is Kate. What is yours?" Kate asked holstering her gun and lowering herself towards the young boy, moving towards the gun and pushed it aside with her forearm.

"Can you help him? I don't know what I did wrong, but I promise I will be better next time." The little boy said still shaking the lifeless body ignoring the other adults in the room.

"The house is clear, couldn't find anybody else." Fornell said walking into the room, followed by his two agents, and before Gibbs or anybody else could say anything Fornell saw the bodies lying on the floor.

"Holy Hell what happened in here?" Fornell exclaimed, backing up slightly from the room.

"Why won't he wake up?" the little boy asked once again, starting to get more agitated.

"Buddy, he isn't going to wake up he is dead." Gibbs said going to kneel besides his wife, his bad knee disagreeing with the move.

"Can you tell me your name sweetie?" Kate asked again.

The little boy looked up at them, which a heart broken expression. That wasn't what shocked the group that was watching him though, when the little boy lifted his head and turned to face the group, it showcased his recent black eye on his right side along with several cuts on his cheek that could have been from rings.

"My name is Anthony David DiNozzo Junior." The little boy whispered, and then started crying.

"Shh sweetie come here." Kate said opening her arms to the little boy who climbed into her lap.

Kate always was the motherly one of the team, and Gibbs enjoyed seeing her with children she just seemed to glow and be happy with them around. He himself wasn't sure if after Kelly he would ever be able to be around kids again, happily again.

"McGee, call Ducky and Palmer have them get here ASAP." Gibbs instructed and his agent nodded his head and left the room to make the call.

"Fornell did you have any idea about DiNozzo having a kid?" Gibbs rounded on the FBI agent.

"No idea, honestly. Otherwise I would have probably stepped in myself, good thing he is dead or otherwise I would kill myself for lying on hand on the poor kid." Fornell said looking at the boy who looked to be only a little younger than his daughter, who he rarely got to see. "What do you need from us Gibbs?"

"Secure the premise and make sure nobody gets in, after word of this gets out its going to be a mad house." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, what would you like for me to do?" Ziva asked coming out of the corner.

"Go get your gear, I want you to question the guards and tell McGee I want him in here bagging and tagging. " Gibbs ordered and was greeted by a nod of the former Mossad officer's head, as she left the room.

Gibbs looked back over to the floor were Kate was rocking the little boy who was clinging to her for dear life, tears streaming down his face. "Kate why don't you take him outside to wait for Ducky, I will be out in a minute." Gibbs said going down to rub Kate's shoulder and helped her up.

"Ok." Kate said now standing and looking at her husband with the little boy sniffling into her shoulder, she too had tears in her eyes a few even escaping and running down her cheeks.

Gibbs only reply was a kiss on Kate's cheek as he led her towards the front door where she sat down with the small boy, whispering into his ear.

A/N: So what do you think, worthy of continuing or not so much? I need opinions please don't be shy. I hope to hear from you all soon


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters in here, sadly _

_Gibbs only reply was a kiss on Kate's cheek as he led her towards the front door where she sat down with the small boy, whispering into his ear. _

Gibbs helped Kate sit down on the front steps, with the little boy in her lap. As he stood up he was shocked to see all the commotion going on around the brick mansion. FBI had already secured the premise and local police officers were roping off the road to any traffic, and surprisingly enough local news stations were already there trying to get information on the rich business man's death, not aware of his criminal dealings.

"Jethro, what are we going to do with Tony? We can't just let him go into custody of the state; we don't know for sure what happened to his Dad and 'business' partner." Kate said looking up from her young charge that was still clinging and crying into her shirt.

"We'll figure out something, you just make sure that he is safe." Gibbs said and walked back into the house. As Gibbs walked through the house and back to the crime scene he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to the little boy that had seemingly stolen his wife's heart. _Damn that kid is going to have problems for a long time after this. No kid should ever have to find his Father like that, or be beaten by them either. _ He walked into the office and his thoughts were interrupted by McGee calling to him from the desk in front of the windows.

"Hey Boss, found something that you might be interested in."

"What do you have McGee?" Gibbs suddenly feeling weighed down by the case, and realizing what could have been prevented if only they had gone in sooner. Gibbs wandered over to where McGee was sitting in the leather office chair looking at the computer screen in front of him.

"Turns out DiNozzo was a paranoid son of a bitch, had cameras everywhere and they all stream live to this computer." McGee answered and then typed something on the keyboard bringing up a screen with several smaller screens split across the main screen and showed different areas of the building, and on a larger box in the middle of the screen showed McGee and him looking at the computer.

"Good job, now make sure this gets to Abby ASAP, also call her and see if she can tap into any traffic or security cameras from around where the gunfire was reported this morning." Gibbs ordered and then went over to talk to Ziva.

"What have you found so far?" He said going to stand beside Ziva, who snapping pictures of DiNozzo Senior's prone, bloody body.

"The only thing that I could find was his ID, and that he has a GSW to the stomach but other than that I think we should leave the rest to Ducky and Abby." Ziva replied standing up and let the camera hang from her neck.

"What are you leaving to me?" The unmistakable Scottish accent answered from the doorway.

"Can you get us the time of death for both men, Duck?" Gibbs asked turning around to address the older man.

"Jethro, I just got here, give me and Mr. Palmer a minute. Also I ran into Caitlyn on the front steps with that sweet little boy, I took a look at him and I think that he should be fine but you should take him to a clinic just to be on the safe side."

"Ok thanks Duck, I'll go and talk to her now and see what needs to be done." Gibbs said and left the room to go find his wife.

Just short off the door Gibbs ran into Fornell, who seemed to be in a hurry, "Hey Gibbs, just the man I was looking for, Kate wanted to see you but didn't want to bring Tony in here." Fornell said and then turned and walked out the door and started commanding Agents to make sure the perimeter was blocked from the media.

"Hey Kate what do you need?" Gibbs said going to sit on the steps next to Kate and a sleeping Tony.

"I just talked to Ducky and he said that Tony should be fine but that we should probably have him checked over just to make sure. Also I was thinking that until the investigation is over we should have him in our custody to make sure nothing else happens to him." Kate answered looking up and rubbing her hand up and down the little boys back in a comforting way, which she probably didn't even realize she was doing.

"I talked to Ducky before and I agree that we should take Tony to a doctor, but Kate honey I don't know if we could take care of a little kid, we don't really have any room for him to stay. " Gibbs answered hoping that Kate wouldn't argue with him, and not see through his lies and into his fear of having another child that he could disappoint and hurt, just like Kelly.

"What do you mean Jethro? We have plenty of room, we can just clean up the spare room a little bit, it doesn't have to be anything special, he probably wouldn't even be here to long, the case looks pretty open and close to me. Please Jethro?" Kate begged, readjusting Tony in her lap so she could stand up and face Gibbs.

"Fine I guess so, but this is only temporary." Was Gibbs only reply.

"Yes of course." Kate added, happy to see that maybe, just maybe she and Gibbs could have a kid. As far as she was concerned this little boy had already stolen her heart and she had just found out about him a couple of hours ago.

"Let's go and get this kid to the Doctors and then we go and brief Vance on what we found." Gibbs said, walking towards the Charger closely followed by Kate. Gibbs stopped on his way to the car to inform Agent Stone that he and Kate were leaving with Tony and that he should tell Ziva and McGee to ride back to the office with Ducky.

The ride to the nearest clinic was a silent one, neither Kate nor Gibbs had anything to say and Tony was still asleep buckled in the backseat without a car seat. Once they got to the clinic Gibbs went to go check in Tony while Kate found a seat in the corner of the room to sit down.

Gibbs came to sit in the corner after he had finished filling out what he could of the paper work, explaining the circumstance to the young nurse behind the counter.

"The nurse said the Doctor should be right with us, and we might want to try and wake him up before the Doctor comes out." Gibbs said going over the rub the boy's shoulder.

"Tony, can you wake up for me Buddy? Can you wake up for me?" Gibbs asked trying to coax the little boy from his somewhat peaceful slumber and feeling guilty about too. Gibbs sat back and was going to wait for Tony to wake up on his own, and was surprised when he didn't have to wait long at all for two emerald eyes to look back at him.

"Sir? What am I doing here, where is my Father?" The little boy asked beginning to look around in panic.

"It's ok Tony, we just brought you here to make sure that you are ok, no need to worry and you Father is at home." Kate said trying to find the right words to tell the young boy as to not cause him to panic more.

"It's fine ma'am really, I really don't need any help." The little boy said trying to scoot himself off of Kate's lap and make his way towards the door the led to the parking lot. "If you two could just take me back home I won't be any more trouble to you."

"I don't think so Kiddo; remember what I told you before, about your Father?" Gibbs asked going over to scoop Tony up, and bring him back over to Kate.

Tony stopped squirming and trying to get away, and froze with the memory and began crying again.

"Shh everything is going to be ok Shh." Kate said grabbing the boy from Gibbs and quickly began rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth trying to get him to calm down.

"Agents Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo" An older male Doctor called from the doorway of waiting room with a clipboard tightly grasped in his hands.

As the NCIS agents heard their names called they wandered over to the door still trying to calm the young boy, crying in Kate's arms. They walked back into one of the decorated exam rooms, and had Kate set Tony onto the exam bed, while both she and Jethro sat in the chairs placed across from the bed.

"So I hear that you just want to make sure that none of Tony's injuries are causing problems?" The Doctor asked looking over his information on the clipboard he had in front of him.

"That's right, we found Tony at one of our crimes scenes and we are worried about his black eye. He hasn't really said much and we don't know if there is anything else that we need to worry about. Our medical examiner said that he didn't think that there would be any problems, but we just wanted to check and make sure." Kate answered because she had spent the most time with Tony.

"Well I think I would agree with your friend, but I'll give him a once over and see what I can do." The doctor answered and set the clipboard down on the desk, and pulled on two gloves then went to Tony who had stopped crying and was silently watching the Doctor getting ready to exam him.

"What are you going to do mister?" Tony asked suddenly curious as to what was going to be done to him.

"Well I'm going to look at your eyes and make sure that you aren't having any problems seeing out of them, and then I'm going to check your ears. After I'm done with that I'm going to check your breathing and make sure you aren't having any trouble with that. Then when I'm done examining you I'm going to give you a sucker and a sticker for being such a brave little boy." The Doctor answered all the while doing exactly what he told the young boy, all with such expertise that it clearly showed he loved his job and the kids that came with it. After 15 minutes the Doctor was done and handed Tony his sticker and sucker.

"Well it looks like everything is good. I couldn't find any problems with his head; the black eye seems to be fairly old along with the cuts they should heal without any scars. His breathing seems to be ok also. I think he will be just fine, nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Doc, we really appreciate this." Jethro said getting up and shaking hands with the doctor.

"Not a problem, glad I could help you out." He replied and led the two agents and the small boy towards the exit of the clinic.

"Hey Tony what do you think of going back and seeing where we work? You can meet the rest of the team, and maybe you can even get a cool hat. What do you think of that?" Jethro said bending down to be eye level with Tony.

"I think that would be really cool, I would like that a lot sir." Tony said looking down but he had a small smile on his little face.

"Well let's see what we can do about that. Another thing call me Gibbs and you can call her Kate." Gibbs gestured towards Kate, who was trying to fix the back seat into a somewhat safer spot of the little boy who still didn't have car seat.

"Ok, Gibbs, I can do that." Tony said looking up at the older man and hurried to the side of the car that he knew he would need to get into.

"Jethro I think we are going to have to get a car seat if we are going to keep driving Tony everywhere." Kate said standing up from the back driver's side of the car and lifted Tony into the car and buckled him in.

"They should have some at headquarters we can use." Jethro answered maneuvering the car from the parking lot and towards the Navy yard.

Much of the ride much like the first one was made in silence, neither adult knowing what to say in front of the younger boy or what to ask him. Finally they arrived at the NCIS headquarters, Gibbs and Kate got out of the front of the car, Gibbs went back to open the door to get Tony out, and when he opened the door he saw that the little boy was sound asleep.

"Jethro can you grab him and I'll grab the gear." Kate asked as she went to the trunk to grab their bags.

Gibbs bent down and unbuckled the seat belt and gently picked up the sleeping toddler, he felt awkward picking up the sleeping youth. He hadn't done this; no not since Kelly died he hadn't even been around children since his daughter's death. Closing the door behind him and walking towards the building with Kate at his side, he juggled the small boy and was greeted by him nestling his head into Gibbs's shoulder and holding on a little bit tighter.

"Aww he likes you." Kate said looking at her husband holding Tony, and couldn't help but notice the slight small that crossed his face. _Maybe Gibbs will warm up to Tony, maybe just maybe. _

Gibbs himself began to feel more comfortable with the child, and he himself couldn't help but think that maybe this little boy had stolen his heart and snuck his way into his family.

A/N: Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry this took so long to update, I really didn't forget I was just super busy with school and I was suffering from some writer's block. But thank you so much for all your response and positive reactions I have never had so many kind reviews for one chapter. You all made my day, week, and month so thank you. I promise you it will not take nearly as long to update again, so please forgive me. Also excuse the crappy chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except the plot. _

_A/N: Just thought I would add this extra note up here in response to one review that I got that I couldn't reply too. _

_Guest: I had Kate say that Tony's dad was at home because I wanted her to try and be more gentle about the death, and I wanted Jethro to be kind of gruff and to the point. I hope this makes sense, but whoever you are please feel free to PM if you have any more questions. _

_Gibbs himself began to feel more comfortable with the child and he himself couldn't help but think that maybe this little boy had stolen his heart and snuck his way into his family. _

Walking towards the elevator that led from the garage to the office, Kate put both of their bags into one hand and pushed the button that took them to the bullpen. The doors opened and Gibbs and Kate walked in. Just as they were stepping out of the elevator into the office Gibbs's cell phone rang, reaching to grab it with one hand while hoisting Tony with his other arm.

"Kate can you grab my phone, it's in my jacket pocket." Gibbs said frustrated, but not that unhappy about not being able to reach his phone.

Phone still ringing, the two walked over to her desk where Kate set the bags down and quickly went into Gibbs's jacket pocket and pulled the phone out.

"Hello?" Kate answered and waited while the other person talked.

Nodding to herself Kate replied, "Ok see you in a bit Ziva, I'll let Gibbs know." Kate said then flipped the phone shut and tossed it onto her desk.

Gibbs gave her his look; even if they were married she wasn't completely immune to his icy glare that he gave when he wanted to know something. "That was Ziva she wanted to let you know that they are on their way back right now. She also said that Abby was able to get the footage off of the camera by the ports, and that McGee was able to email her all of the recordings off of DiNozzo's computer." Kate said taking Gibbs's bag and putting it by his desk, and then moved to sit at her desk, wanting to rest just for a moment.

"Well let's go see what Abby has. " Gibbs said then turned to the elevator, with little Tony still in his arms. Kate smiled to herself glad to see her plan working and quickly went to follow her husband and toddler into the elevator.

When they were let out of the elevator the trio was greeted by music blasting from the lab, and some somewhat off key singing. Stepping into the lab, the music grew louder and brought the toddler out of his sleep, and he started to cry.

Kate who had taken the small boy in the elevator started bouncing him trying to get him to calm down.

"Abby turn it down!" Gibbs shouted over the music.

Abby shocked that she didn't hear her favorite guy walk in, quickly hit her remote which turned the music off and was greeted by the sound of a child crying. Following the noise she found Kate bouncing Tony back and forth trying to get him to calm down.

"Who is this little cutie?" Abby asked walking over to Kate but looking back to Gibbs.

"Abby meet Anthony DiNozzo Jr., Anthony DiNozzo Sr.'s son." Gibbs introduced as Abby quickly went over to the little boy, and started rubbing his back trying to get the little boy to calm down.

"You mean that bastard had a son? How come we didn't know about him?" Abby asked suddenly furious and ready to find everything wrong with the man and expose all his dirty secrets to the world and taint his memory to all those that knew and looked up to him.

"That's what confuses me; nobody knew anything about his kid, not even Fornell who had been looking into him for awhile. Even we had been looking into DiNozzo for some time, you know that, and we didn't know anything about him." Gibbs said really puzzled as to how somebody could have kept this kid hidden from the whole world, "What do you have Abbs?" Gibbs added really wanting to get to the end of this case.

"While going through the footage that I was able to get from the Port security and from what McGee sent me, it looks like DiNozzo just pissed off the wrong person," Abby said walking over to one of the computer screens, followed closely by Gibbs and Kate who had finally got Tony to stop crying and was just clinging onto her shoulder. Pressing a bunch of buttons she got the footage up and transferred to the plasma so Gibbs could see it better, "it looks like DiNozzo was trying to finish a deal and then this guy," Abby said using the mouse to point to the unnamed guy, "shot him in the stomach."

"Do you know who that is Abby?" Kate asked getting herself involved in the conversation.

"I'm running facial recognition right now, but I haven't gotten any results yet." Abby said pressing more keys and bringing up the search that was still running. "Then I started looking at the footage that McGee sent me, and basically it just shows DiNozzo dying after killing his partner. I'm also running recognition on the partner to figure out who he is. Shouldn't be long, until we get the answers and case is closed." Abby said closing the videos and brought up the searches on her desk, letting them run their courses.

"So what are you guys going to do with this little guy?" Abby asked looking to both Gibbs and Kate for an answer while taking Tony from Kate's arms. Cuddling the little boy and introducing herself.

"We are keeping him in our custody until the case is closed." Gibbs answered being blunt and to the point.

"What's gonna happen to me then?" Tony peeped from the stool where Abby had placed him while she was taking a sip from her Caf-Pow.

"Well we aren't –"Kate was cut off by Abby.

"How would you like to get a tour of where we work Tony? I'll give you a personal tour of everything, maybe we can even see if Ducky and Jimmy are back. "Abby said giving Gibbs and Kate a sour look for not being subtle and not having a plan. Much like Kate she had grown attached to the toddler, the second she saw his pretty green eyes and adorable face. Taking his hand she lead him out of the room, "First we can ride the elevator up to the lobby where we can met Kevin in-" And Abby was cut off by the elevator doors closing behind the duo.

The two Gibbses looked at each other and began to speak at once.

"I want to keep him."

"We should keep him, Kate."

After hearing what the other had to saw they both gave each other looks of surprise, expecting a big argument from the other and then they laughed. Going to hug each other, they realized that if they were going to take Tony in they were going to have to go through a lot of changes and make sure they got everything done legally, and that this is what Tony would want.

"Where do we start Jethro? Do we go to legal or Vance?" Kate said her entire body beaming and shaking from happiness and nervousness.

"While Abby has Tony why don't we head up to legal and find out what needs to be done. We are going to brief Vance when McGee and Ziva get back anyway; we talk to him about this then." Gibbs suggested squeezing Kate tight against him and giving her a kiss on the top of her head and then they headed out of the lab, towards the legal department.

"This is where Gibbs and Kate work every day, they catch the bad guys and make sure they get their time outs." Abby said not sure how to explain to the four year old about what happens to criminals but was satisfied with her explanation. Looking down to see if Tony was still beside her she saw Tony slightly tripping over his untied shoes and struggling to look out from under his brand new NCIS hat. "Is that hat to big for Tony boy?" Abby said picking him up and setting him on the corner of McGee's desk and retied Tony's shoes and readjusted the hat.

"Thanks Abby. " Tony said as he dropped to the floor, guided by Abby's hands.

Just as Abby and Tony where about to continue on with the tour, McGee and Ziva came walking into the bullpen.

"Hey McGee, what are you guys up too?" Abby asked turning around to her friends, who in turn were shocked to see Abby out of her lab and up in the bullpen. It wasn't that they never saw Abby out of her lab, it was completely opposite. Abby was always hanging out with them outside of work she just never came up to the bullpen unless absolutely necessary.

"We were just going to start going over evidence, where are Gibbs and Kate?" McGee asked as he went to his desk and Ziva to hers.

"I'm not really sure; I had some scans running in the lab if you want to check them out. Take the evidence down there right away too and I'll go through it once I'm done with my tour. As for Gibbs and Kate I don't have the slightest idea, call them and find out." Abby said with a smile _with any luck in legal trying to adopt this little sweetie. _

"I'll head down there right away, Ziva do you want to start running through the finances?" McGee asked grabbing the bags of evidence.

"I would be happy to McGee; I will also call Kate and see where they are." Ziva answered and then quickly picked up her desk phone and punched in the number and turned away from the group.

"So where are you guys headed next?" McGee asked bending down to be eye level with Tony, trying not to be completely awkward around Tony like he normally was around small children.

"Abby is showing me around NCIS and all the cool people that work here. We met Kevin in security, then we met Agent Pacci who gave me a candy bar," Tony bragged bringing the slightly squishy Hershey bar out of his pocket, "and then we came here to see where Gibbs and Kate worked. You guys are so cool; I want to be just like you when I grow up!" Tony said starting to loosen up among the agents.

"Well that's good news, isn't that right McGee? What would we do without this little guy?" Abby said trying to ruffle Tony's hair, but just ended up pushing the hat forward so that Tony couldn't see. He ended up walking around in circles trying to find his way around. All the while McGee and Abby were laughing good naturedly at the small boy and taking pictures, McGee finally pulled the hat back up where it was suppose to be.

Ziva hung up the phone and relayed the message she had gotten from Kate. "Kate said that they were taking care of some personal business but would like us to meet them in Vance's office in a half an hour. What do you think they are up too?" Ziva questioned turning in her chair towards the rest of the group.

"I don't know, but if we don't want to be head slapped into next week I think we should probably get going so we have something to tell them." McGee said ever fearful of Gibbs head slaps, standing up and starting towards the elevator he turned around and asked, "Where are you guys headed next?"

"I was thinking we might go and visit Ducky and Jimmy. What do you think little guy?" Abby asked walking towards the elevator making sure the toddler was following.

She was greeted by a violently nodding head. Abby took his hand and they walked past Ziva's desk, who had already started looking through DiNozzo's bank statements to see if she could find out who had been at the port or in the study.

Getting into the elevator, McGee picked up Tony to press the buttons for Autopsy and the lab. Silently waiting out the ride, McGee got out first carrying all of his bags.

"See you in a little bit, have fun Tony." McGee said then turned around when the doors closed.

Seconds later the door reopened and Abby lead the way down the hallway, but turned and stopped Tony before they walked through the doors.

"Tony can you wait here for a minute? I just want to make sure that Ducky and Jimmy are here, we don't want to come in if nobody else is in here to visit right?" Abby questioned and was greeted with a nod and she quickly went through the doors to see if Ducky could be found anywhere. Abby was about leave when she saw the older man sitting at his desk.

"Hey Ducky, how are you doing?" Abby asked walking over to the gentlemen who appeared to be looking over his emails.

"I'm doing just fine Abigail dear, what brings you down here? I know you don't like it in here, so what can I do for you?" Ducky asked closing his window and spinning around in his desk chair.

"I brought Tony and I wanted to give him the full tour of NCIS, so I thought he might like to visit down here. I just wanted to make sure there weren't any dead people lying around." Abby rushed out started to feel uncomfortable in the room.

"Well I would love to show Tony around, I can finish this if you would like to get back to work." Ducky offered sensing the young woman's unease.

"Thanks Ducky I would appreciate that. Also we are all supposed to meet in Vance's office in like 15 minutes, Boss man and Kate's orders." Abby added and was out the door and quickly came back in with Tony.

"Hi Tony do you remember me? How about I show you around in here and then we can go and see Gibbs and Kate." Ducky said leading the young boy into his 'office' trying to make the young boy feel welcome and relaxed.

"I remember you Ducky; thanks for making me feel better." Tony said closely following behind the older man.

"It was my pleasure." Ducky answered and then they finally began their tour starting with the x-ray machine.

A/N: Crappy ending? I know, but stay with me it will get better. Also thanks for all you awesome reviews and responses to last chapter. You all make me feel all that more confident when I see my inbox full of reviews and follow requests. Thank so much and stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: still don't own anyone, I wish I did though. _

"_Hi Tony do you remember me? How about I show you around in here and then we can go and see Gibbs and Kate." Ducky said leading the young boy into his 'office' trying to make the young boy feel welcome and relaxed. _

"_I remember you Ducky; thanks for making me feel better." Tony said closely following behind the older man. _

"_It was my pleasure." Ducky answered and then they finally began their tour starting with the x-ray machine. _

It wasn't ten minutes before the elderly ME and little boy were done with the tour in Autopsy and were on their way up to the Director's office, with Tony donning a pair of rubber gloves and a surgical mask as souvenirs. They reached the bullpen where the whole team was waiting for them, sans Kate and Gibbs.

McGee was finishing some things up on his computer while Abby was comfortably lounging in Kate's chair and Ziva was pacing between the two desks. "Are we ready to go my friends?" Ducky asked coming into the MCRT's office area.

"I just need to finish saving this onto the flash drive and then I should I be ready." McGee answered clicking a couple keys on the keyboard and pushed away from the desk, grabbing the flash drive from the computer. "I'm ready, are we waiting for Gibbs and Kate?"

"When I talked to them earlier they said to meet them in the Director's office." Ziva answered continuing to pace the small area.

"Well then let's get going!" Abby answered ever cheerful and started for the stairway that lead to the Director's office. Soon the whole team was passing by Cynthia, who just smiled and waved them through for once expecting them.

"Why don't you all have a sit at the table, and who is this little guy?" Vance asked turning around in his desk chair, moving a toothpick between his teeth.

"Let's start from the beginning Director." Gibbs answered walking through the door with Kate following closely behind him with a smile on her face.

"Well don't hold out on me, let's see what you found." Vance said gesturing towards the plasma screen and the computer for McGee to display the information on.

"Tony, why don't you go out and color me a picture?" Kate said leading Tony towards Cynthia who was waiting for the little boy and took his hand closing the door behind them.

"Well what do you have?" Vance asked again getting anxious as too what was going on with his premiere team and what they were holding back.

Ducky started out with his findings, "When we arrived at the scene we found the body of Anthony DiNozzo Sr. and his associate both dead from gunshot wounds. DiNozzo's to the abdomen and his partner with one to the head. DiNozzo's wound wouldn't have been fatal if it would have been treated, but the man bled to death. His partner on the other hand wasn't so lucky he died instantly." Ducky finished looking back at the director.

"Thank you Dr. Mallard. Ms. Scuito what have you found?" Vance asked turning to the bubbly Goth, who was working on the computer bringing up results and showing them on the plasma screen so everyone could see what she had found. "Director, I processed the gun found at the crime scene and determined that it was DiNozzo who fired the shot at his partner and killed him, even though there is video evidence of this I doubled checked with ballistics and through finger printing. Also after looking through the video footage I was able to determine who the shooter at the port was and who the business partner was. "Abby answered pulling up the first set of pictures, one of them being a blurry picture taken by a security camera at the port and besides it was a clear picture of a military ID badge. "The shooter at the port is Private Matthew Worthington. The other man is," Abby said clicking a couple buttons and brought up the next two pictures, "the partner was Robert Anderson; he was an international black market trader." Abby said showing a grainy picture from the video footage and then a clear picture of his Maryland driver's license.

"Thank you Ms. Scuito, Gibbs what did you and the team find?" Vance asked turning towards the Senior Agent and waited for a response. Gibbs turned and nodded towards McGee who quickly got to work, Vance raised an eyebrow, boy he couldn't wait for an explanation for this.

"I was mostly working with Abby to go through evidence and video footage Ziva, went through all the financial records." McGee said turning to Ziva giving her the go ahead to show what she had found.

"Going through Mr. DiNozzo's records I found several checks written out to Worthington the latest check that was made out for $500,000 dollars bounced. I figured that since Mr. Worthington was in charge of explosives as part of job in the Navy, that this man was the go between the Navy and Mr. DiNozzo. So when the check bounced I imagine Worthington and DiNozzo wanted to meet and when they did Worthington shot DiNozzo over the money. I contacted Quantico they are going to arrest him now on charges of murder, drug smuggling and treason." Ziva answered satisfied with herself and was about to go take a seat when Vance interrupted her.

"What about Anderson? What did you find on him?"

"From what I can tell he is just an unlucky fatality in this mad apartment that DiNozzo was running." Ziva answered.

"It's mad house, Ziva, house." McGee corrected the Mossad Officer mumbling to himself as he went to stand up, thinking they were done.

"So who is that kid that was in here before?" Vance asked curious as to why both Gibbses were quiet and there was a mysterious little boy walking around headquarters.

"When we reached the crime scene we were searching the house when McGee called us into the office where we found the bodies, and there was a little boy sitting by DiNozzo's body asking us to help his Dad, Vance that's DiNozzo's kid, Anthony David DiNozzo Jr." Gibbs supplied taking step towards the desk where Vance was still seated.

"Any reason why you didn't tell me there was a child in danger Agents?" Vance asked angry that during this crazy case, nobody had informed him that there was child in danger.

"Leon we didn't even know! Hell the FBI who did just as many background checks as we did didn't even know about him. All we could find was that he had a wife who died a couple of months ago, suicide. " Gibbs answered yelling, upset that the director thought he would sacrifice the safety of a minor for a case.

"So you are saying that for the past four years, this bastard has kept that kid a secret? What have you found out from Tony?" Vance asked.

"From what we can tell Tony was abused by his father and that the kid has manners that would rival the royal family, kid is sweet too." Gibbs answered, pride slowly ebbing its way into his voice. _God I've only know the kid for a couple of hours and I'm already a proud dad. _

"Does the kid have any family?" Vance asked concern filling his voice, his dad instincts taking over.

"Well here's the thing Vance," Kate said speaking up, "Me and Gibbs want to adopt him. The kid doesn't have any family that we can find, so he would just end up going into the system. We talked to legal and they are double checking that there isn't any family that we couldn't find during our searches and then they will write up the papers for us." Kate answered so happy that, this was turning out so well for them.

"Have you talked to Tony about this; did you make sure that this is something that he wants?" Vance asked, while the rest of the team was standing behind the Gibbses with big smiles filling their faces.

"We were going to talk to him after we were done here. We are confident that this is what Tony wants." Kate replied edging her way towards the door anxious to talk to Tony.

"Ok. But I want to know what the final verdict is, that kid is just too cute." Vance answered with a smile, effectively switching from hard ass director to loving, caring parent.

"Thank you Director." Kate answered pulling the door open and exited the room and was on her way downstairs to the where she had told Cynthia to take Tony, by their desks. Soon the whole team was downstairs with Kate and Gibbs in the lead.

When they came to the bullpen they all stopped to look at Tony was perched at Gibbs's desk with some paper and crayons coloring looking adorable with his too big hat covering his face.

"Hey buddy, what are you coloring?" Gibbs asked walking up to the little boy, Kate close behind. The rest of the team slowly backing away giving them some time alone.

"Nothing." Tony answered quickly hiding the picture beneath a bunch of other colored pieces of paper, and started a new picture.

"Tony, me and Kate want to talk to you about something can you listen to us for a minute?" Gibbs asked kneeling down to be at eye level with the boy and went to stop the little hand that was crazily coloring the new piece of paper. "Can you look at me for a minute, please?"

Tony froze and then looked up slowly, "I'm in trouble aren't I? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

Gibbs and Kate looked at each other, furious at what had taken place to make this little boy so scared and self conscious, "No Tony, you aren't in any trouble. In fact you have been such a brave little boy we are really proud of you."

"Tony, honey, we wanted to ask you something and you have to let us know what you think, don't be afraid to hurt our feelings we won't be mad. Ok?" Kate asked getting down next to her husband and pulling the NCIS hat back so she could so those beautiful green eyes that had captured her from the moment she saw them.

"Ok" Tony said looking between the two agents confused as to what they would need his opinion for, but willing to help them out in any way that he could seeing as how much they have already done for him.

"Tony, what would you think about coming to live with us?" Kate asked, looking between her husband and the little boy.

"You want me to come live with you?" Tony asked puzzled, nobody had ever wanted him before.

"We would love for you to come live with us forever, and be a part of our family Tony. So what do you say?" Gibbs asked.

Tony paused looking between the two people in front of him, looking for any hints that they were joking When he saw that they were serious, he looked up with a face splitting grin and answered, "I love you guys!" Tony answered flying from the chair and into the arms of the two agents, smiles filling the small family.

A/N: So better? Sorry for the long wait, I sprained my thumb during gym class and had to wear a awkward brace that would let me type for a week, so sorry. Any thanks for the feedback for last chapter make sure you keep it up. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

P.S: Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get something up. More to come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these guys nor am I making any money from this. **

**A/N: Shout out to Guest who reviewed last chapter. **

**Guest: I loved your review and I will definitely keep your ideas in mind, as I had something similar planned. Thanks for the review. **

_Tony paused looking between the two people in front of him, looking for any hints that they were joking When he saw that they were serious, he looked up with a face splitting grin and answered, "I love you guys!" Tony answered flying from the chair and into the arms of the two agents, smiles filling the small family. _

After Tony had confirmed what the Gibbses had guessed earlier, that he wanted to stay with them forever, it was hard to go back to work. The team technically had the day off, but with the busy day they had already had they decided they wanted to finish their reports and get them filed so they could enjoy their weekend off.

Gibbs sat at his desk, pecking away at his keyboard trying to relay his thoughts in to the machine. Even on his best days it takes him hours to accurately convey his thoughts, but now he has a wiggly four year old sitting on his desk drawing pictures on pieces of paper constantly throwing his papers on the floor.

"Hey Tony, how about we go visit Abby down in her lab?" Gibbs asked standing up from his chair and leaning over to pick the toddler off his desk.

"Yeah let's go!" Tony answered enthusiastically, waiting for Gibbs to grab Tony's papers and colors off the desk then took the older man's offered hand. "Do you think Abby wants a picture?"

"I'm sure she would love one Tony." Gibbs answered as the two walked towards the elevator and walked in, watching the door close after them.

_NCIS NCIS_

"I know this is going to sound horrible, but I hope legal doesn't find any relatives that want Tony." Kate said looking up from her monitor to see her husband and soon to be little boy leave in the elevator.

"Why do you say that? Not that I want somebody else to take Tony I want him to stay with you and Gibbs, I'm just curious." McGee asked quickly fixing his mistake, but curious as to what Kate was talking about.

"I mean look at Jethro, I have never seen him take to someone so quickly. Not even me I think he would be heartbroken if somebody came in and took Tony away from us." Kate said answering McGee trying to be truthful about what she was feeling but found for the first time in a long time she just couldn't put into words what she was feeling.

"I'm sure you will not have to worry about anything, Kate. " Ziva replied trying to assure her friend but found it difficult to express her emotions because all of her training had taught her the exact opposite.

"I'm sure you are right Ziva. Thank you" Kate answered then quietly went back to work on her report determined to get it done as fast as she could so she could spend the weekend with her new family.

_NCIS NCIS_

"Tony and I will have lots of fun, won't we? Now go on and get those reports done Boss man." Abby answered shooing the Agent from her lab.

"Ok, Ok I'm going." Gibbs said smiling for the first time in what felt like forever, raising his hands in mock surrender and backing out of the room. "I'll come and get you in a little bit Tony, and then you, me and Kate can go and get whatever you want for supper. How does that sound?"

"Really, I can choose what we get to eat? I'll draw you a picture." Tony answered happily, flopping himself onto the ground to start drawing him a picture.

"I would like that Tony, I'll see you later." Gibbs said the smile falling from his face as he left the room and made his way towards the elevator. Stepping into the elevator he tried to clear his mind of everything that was going through it, waiting for the lawyers looking for any potential family members for Tony, how frustrating it was trying to type out the damn report or how much he wished he had been the one to put a bullet in the bastard that claimed to be Tony's father.

Realizing the elevator door was open and he had reached his floor, he walked over to his desk pausing to stop at Kate's desk tapping it with his fingers and giving his wife a loving smile. He went to his desk and sat down pulling out his hated glasses and started on the long road to finishing his report.

_NCIS NCIS_

"Did I make Gibbs sad?" Tony asked after the man had left. The little boy had noticed the sudden change in demeanor in the older man before he left.

"No buddy, I think he is just sad that somebody hurt you before you came here." Abby answered walking around the small boy and started to work on evidence from one of the other team's cases.

"Oh ok." Tony answered happy that he didn't make Gibbs sad because then he would be sad too.

"So Tony, do you like to color?" Abby asked trying to figure out more about the little boy because now she was _Aunt_ Abby and she was going to spoil this little boy rotten. Not that she needed to worry because she knew that the rest of NCIS would be helping her out on this.

"I have only done it a couple of times before; my Father wouldn't let me have any colors or markers because they made a mess." Tony answered still working on his piece of paper.

Abby turned to look at the little boy coloring in front of her and was unsure of how to reply to that. It broke her heart to see a small boy, having to appreciate the small of act of being given a piece of paper and colors which any other four year old would have taken for granted. "Well you know Tony I really like art, and I can tell you are going to be a great artist so do you think you could draw me a picture? So I can put it up in here to look at every day?" Abby asked bending down to look at what the boy was working on, it looked like a house and some stick people.

"Really you want a picture from me?" Tony asked looking up from his picture.

"I would love one from you Tony." Abby answered, getting back up and walking over to her table where her evidence was and started to go through it.

_NCIS NCIS_

Hours had passed since Gibbs had taken Tony down to Abby's lab and he had started to truly work on his report for the DiNozzo case.

"Done!" McGee proclaimed leaning back in his office chair stretching his arms.

"Good for you McGee print it out and you can leave for the weekend." Gibbs answered turning back to his screen to peck in his last few words. "Same goes for the rest of you leave your reports on my desk."

Going over his document once more Kate, Ziva and McGee all walked over and laid their reports on his desk.

"Have a good weekend Gibbs." Ziva said setting her report down and picked up her backpack leaving the bullpen and NCIS for the weekend.

"See you guys Monday and good luck with Tony." McGee replied doing the same as Ziva and left.

"Looks like it is just the two of us, you almost done Jet?" Kate answered going back to sit at her desk and clean off the top and shut down her computer.

"I would have been a long time ago if I didn't have to use this damn computer! It takes forever to type on this thing." Gibbs replied hitting the print button and pulled the document from the printer and set it in the manila folder that he would hand to Vance on Monday.

Turning to lock the file in his desk for the weekend and shutting his computer down he heard the elevator ding. Thinking McGee or Ziva had forgotten something and returned he answered without a second thought , "What did you forget now?"

"Um…" A different voice answered not really sure how to respond to Gibbs, he had heard of the Senior agent's reputation and he didn't want to bump hands with the man.

Confused Gibbs stood up and turned towards the mystery man, "Can I help you?"

Shaking off his nervousness he held out his hand, "My name is Sean Thomas I'm from legal and was assigned your case. "

Kate jumped in eager to hear what news he would bring her, "Hello excuse my husband. My name is Kate and this Jethro. What kind of news do you have for us?" Kate asked shaking hands with man and nudging Gibbs to do the same.

"I have some great news for you, we could only find one living relative for Tony and he said he didn't want anything to do with Tony. Tony is yours." Sean answered looking between the two adults who looked as if they had just won the lottery.

"He's ours?" Gibbs questioned making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yep he's all yours. I have the papers to prove it; I just need you two to sign a couple of the papers in order for them to be official." The lawyer answered pulling out the folder and set it down on Kate's desk and showed the two eager agents where to sign.

Looking over the papers to make sure all the required areas where signed and initialed Sean answered, "It looks like you got everything. Have a good weekend and congratulations." With that he left, leaving the two MCRT members alone.

They stood in silence for a moment drinking in the happiness that overcame them and the feeling that this was just a dream.

"We got him Gibbs, we got him." Kate whispered and with tears of joy on her face turned to her boss and husband and kissed him.

**A/N: Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't anyone in here. **

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting I will try and not let it happen again. **

"**We got him Gibbs, we got him." Kate whispered and with tears of joy on her face turned to her boss and husband and kissed him. **

Breaking apart from their embrace, Kate and Gibbs quickly picked up their bags and headed down to Abby's lab to pick up their little boy.

Walking out of the elevator Kate and Gibbs were met by the trilling laughter of the four year old and the unmistakable sound of Bert the Hippo.

"Can I try?" Tony asked between laughs.

As they walked in they saw Abby pass the Hippo to Tony who was sitting on the floor in front of the coolers on the wall, "Here you go kiddo."

As Abby turned around she nearly ran into Gibbs who had snuck behind her, "Gibbs! You need to quit doing that," Abby exclaimed after nearly falling on her butt, "so how did it go?"

"Gibbs!" Tony yelled jumping up, tossing Bert to the side with a rather loud fart and ran right into Gibbs's arms.

"We got him Abby!" Kate screeched and jumped into Abby's arms giving her a hug.

"Oh my God guys I'm so happy for you! So what are you going to do first?" Abby said typing some things into the computer and then started to put the evidence she was working on into the box where it belonged.

"We are going where ever Tony wants for supper and then we are going home to get settled in." Gibbs said hugging Tony to his side and bent down to grab the papers that were scattered around the floor of the lab.

"Can Abby come with us?" Tony asked looking between Kate and Gibbs for permission.

"Oh I don't know Ton-"Abby started.

Kate and Gibbs quickly looked at each other and Kate spoke up, "I don't see why not that is as long as you don't have any plans." The new family all turned to watch the Goth and see what her reaction would be.

"Well I don't have any hot dates so I don't see why not. Where are we going?" Abby said grabbing her coat and purse from the inner office by her computer.

"I don't know where are we going Tony?" Kate asked turning to the little boy wiggling in her husband's arms.

"I have never been allowed to pick what to eat and I don't know any restaurants." Tony said slipping down to the floor where he stepped between Gibbs and Kate and grabbed their offered hands.

The adults shared a glance before Kate replied, "Well how about this we'll pick the place this time and then next time you can pick. How does that sound?"

Tony nodded his head and leaned against Kate's leg and she returned the gesture by pulling him a little closer. As they got into the elevator to go to the parking garage the elevator made a stop at the autopsy level where Ducky got on and was surprised to see his friends.

"You are still here? I would have thought you would have left hours ago." Ducky stated as he pushed the button for the parking level again.

"Damn computers-"Gibbs started when Kate stepped on his foot and Abby punched him in the shoulder and both ladies pointed towards Tony who was playing with the sleeve on his shirt.

"I mean _darn_ computers are hard to use so it took me forever to type up the report or otherwise we would have been gone a long time ago." Gibbs finished rubbing his tender shoulder.

The ding of the elevator interrupted Ducky before he could reply and the group stepped out of the elevator and they all started to make their way to their respective cars when Gibbs stopped and turned to Ducky.

"Hey Duck" Gibbs called after the older man, "You want to join us for supper?"

"Yeah Ducky will you come?" Tony begged letting going of his new parent's hands.

"I'm sorry Jethro but I think that date will have to wait Mother is awaiting me at home," Ducky said and then bent his aged frame down so he was level with Tony, "Another time my boy."

"Ok Ducky I like you so it's ok." Tony added giving his approval making everyone else laugh.

"I'm glad you do Tony. I'll see you all Monday." Ducky said getting into his ancient Morgan beeping his horn as he drove away.

"Hey Boss can I get a ride from you? McGee drove this morning." Abby said blushing slightly.

Raising his hands in the universal I-don't-want-to-know gesture waved her over to the back of the car, "Abby you need to hold Tony we don't have a car seat for him yet." Gibbs said holding the back door open for Tony and Abby.

"You mean you drove all over without him in a car seat! Something could have happened you could have been in an accident or something!"Abby rambled as she jumped into the backseat and grabbed hold of the little boy buckling them both in.

"Didn't think we would have him this long on the way to dinner we can get him one. We need to get some things anyway." Gibbs finished getting into the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot directing the car towards downtown.

Pulling to a stop in the Sear's parking lot everybody got out of the car, "We aren't seriously dressing Tony in all Sear's clothes are we?" Kate asked coming around the front of the car while shrugging her purse onto her designer brand clad shoulder.

"Kate he is just going to outgrow it anyway and besides this is only temporary." Gibbs tried to rationalize he knew that Kate liked to dress in expensive clothes and he had no doubt that she would make sure Tony liked to do that as well.

"I think Tony will look good in whatever we put on this handsome little guy." Abby said picking Tony up to carry him into the building.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Oh that will look so cute on him don't you think Jethro, Abby?" Kate asked holding up the twentieth polo shirt that they had passed by so far in the store. Gibbs had stopped answering after the fifth one, leaving Abby to help pick out the clothes.

Pushing the cart that was already starting to overfill near a bench he sat down to face Tony sitting in the kid seat in the cart, "Having fun yet?"

Tony nodded looking around the store eagerly to see what was around him, "I was never allowed in public like this. Are all of the stores like this?"

Gibbs was beginning to wonder what Senior _had_ let Tony do because so far it didn't seem like he was allowed to do much, "Tony what did your Dad let you do?"

"After Mother died I wasn't allowed to leave the house because Mother was the only one who took me out." Tony said with finality and held out his arms to be taken out of the cart.

Gibbs hid his anger but made a note to talk to Kate about what Tony had just said. Lifting Tony out of the cart he set him on his lap to watch the cart. Minutes later Gibbs felt Tony lean against him and heard soft snores escape the little body on his lap and looking down at Tony he saw the sweetest face he had seen since Kelly died.

"Sir your son is so adorable I hope you don't mind me saying so." A younger woman about Kate's age said as she walked past the duo sitting on the bench.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Jethro, me and Abby just found the cutest," Kate said rushing up with another armful of clothes to add to the basket when she saw Tony sleeping on her husband's lap, "I guess we are done aren't we?"

"Good guess Kate. I think he has enough clothes to last him awhile anyway. Besides we are going to need to go shopping tomorrow anyway to let him pick out what he wants." Gibbs said lifting Tony up as Kate and Abby pushed the cart towards the checkout at the front of the store.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Walking out of the building with arms full of bags and children (in Gibbs's case) they started to load the car, "Kate come hold Tony while I get the car seat up."

Kate gladly took her new son into her arms while her husband expertly settled the car seat in the backseat of their car and when he was done she placed her sleeping boy into it making sure he was comfortable.

"So I guess we aren't going out to dinner?" Abby asked coming around to join the group gathered around Tony.

"You are gonna have to take a rain check on that one Abbs." Gibbs said gently closing the back door and went to push the cart into a cart corral.

"I think I can live with that anything for Tony." Abby answered before they all got in the car and were on their way home.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It wasn't until after ten that Gibbs and Kate finally got into their bed and were ready for sleep.

Just as Gibbs was about to fall into a well deserved sleep he felt Kate turn over and whisper into his ear, "Night Daddy."

Gibbs smiled as memories of his time with Shannon came rushing back to him, "Night Mama."

It's hard to imagine how much your life can change in less than 24 hours but they weren't complaining.

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this **

**A/N: I don't want to be one of those naggy people that get super annoying but I would really like to see more reviews come in. Think you guys can help? I would also love to know what you guys would like to see happen in here I have plans for the long run but I would like some ideas for small things to happen. **

**Previously **

**It's hard to imagine how much your life can change in less than 24 hours but they weren't complaining. **

Gibbs and Kate didn't get much sleep that night from the excitement of being new parents. A feeling Gibbs hadn't felt for awhile and a new one altogether for Kate.

It was nearing 5am when Kate returned from her latest trip to the guest bedroom that now housed their son. Getting into bed and covering herself back up with the covers; Jethro rolled over, "Everything ok?"

Surprised that her husband was still awake Kate turned on her side to take in the sleepy eyed man next to her, "Sleeping like a baby. We should probably get some sleep if we are going to keep up with him today." Kate finished leaning closer to give Gibbs a kiss on the nose and closed her eyes to try and get at least a couple of hours of sleep before their busy day started.

After a half an hour of tossing and turning in bed Gibbs spoke up, "You up for an early breakfast?"

Giving up on sleep Kate tossed aside the blankets, "You get coffee and I'll start breakfast."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was nearing 9:00am and Gibbs and Kate were emptying their second pot of coffee when they heard the creaking of the stairs leading from upstairs and were happy to see a sleepy four year old come walking into the kitchen.

"Sleep good last night buddy?" Gibbs asked picking Tony up and setting him on one of the kitchen chairs.

Tony nodded as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned.

"I hope you're hungry I made pancakes for breakfast." Kate added as she got up to get the pancakes still sitting in the warm pan on the stove.

"Pancakes?" Tony asked leaning to look over Gibbs's shoulder to see what Kate was doing in the kitchen.

"Do you like them?" Kate asked as she put two on a plate and sprinkled them with cinnamon sugar and syrup and filled a glass with orange juice.

"I love pancakes! They are my favorite food." Tony answered before he quickly started to shove the pre cut pancakes into his mouth.

"Slow down there Tony we don't want you to choke." Gibbs teased happy that there was at least one thing knew about the boy.

Tony just kept shoveling the breakfast food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, and before they knew it the pancakes were gone leaving Kate and Gibbs with a very sticky little boy.

"I guess we need to clean you up before we do anything don't we?" Kate asked picking up the sticky plate and empty juice glass.

"What are we going to do today?" Tony asked wiggling in his chair hoping that maybe they would go to the store again because he really liked that.

"After we get you cleaned up we are going to go shopping again and let you pick some things out and then you can pick out where we go for lunch. How does that sound?" Gibbs asked trying to figure out where to hold the little boy so he wouldn't get all full of the syrup that seemed to cover every each inch of Tony.

"Really we are going to the store again? We just went yesterday." Tony questioned in wonder because they just went shopping yesterday what else could he possibly need?

"We thought you might like to pick out some toys and the theme for your bedroom." Gibbs said finally deciding to just pick Tony up and suffer the consequences later.

"I can really do that?"

"Of course or we wouldn't be offering." Gibbs said walking up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

A hour and a very wet Gibbs later, Tony was finally being pulled from the tub that now held less water than the entire bathroom.

"Let's get you dried off and then Kate can get you dressed while I go and get dried off myself." Gibbs said wrapping Tony in a towel and rubbing the shaggy brown hair careful of the black eye and cuts on the boy's face.

Leading a giggling Tony towards the top of the stairs Gibbs bellowed down to the kitchen, "Kate come and get Tony dressed."

"No need to yell Jethro," Kate replied from behind her husband with a laugh and Tony joined in with his tinkling little laugh, "come on honey let's get you dressed and then we can have some fun."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate was almost done dressing Tony before he spoke up, "Kate can I ask you a question?"

Looking up from where she was tying Tony's little high top sneakers Abby had picked out, "Of course Tony. I want you to feel comfortable enough to ask either me or Gibbs anything you want."

Tony paused for a minute unsure of how to ask without be selfish or greedy, "You said that I'm going to stay here forever with you guys right?"

"That is what we said but if you don't want to I'm sure we can find someone else you could stay with." Kate answered tearing up and looking to the doorway where she could see Jethro standing silent and non moving listening to the conversation.

"No! I really like you guys I don't want to leave." Tony answered crying and shaking his head.

"Then what is it buddy? We don't want you to leave either but then what did you want to ask?" Gibbs asked coming to kneel next to Kate on the floor in front of Tony who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I just wanted to know if I could call you my Mom and Dad." Tony asked his lower lip trembling looking between his two guardians.

Kate let out a breath feeling a weight lift of her shoulders and turned to Jethro who had just about the same reaction as she did. Kate quickly replied before anymore doubt could drill its way into her son's head, "We would love to be your Mom and Dad."

Tony answered with a hug as he launched himself at his parents.

Gibbs and Kate smiled at each other over their little family; they could get use to this.

**A/N: Short. Check. Horrible. Check. I promise next one will be longer, but reviews are always appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am still not profiting from this nor will I ever. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay in the story I didn't realize how much time had passed since I last posted. Also I am running out of ideas for this story so I will be working on wrapping this story up within the next couple of chapters. **

**This chapter will be fast forwarding to when Tony is about 11 and it will have sick Tony. **

**Ladygodess27: I don't know if you are reading this story right now but I just want to say that I was upset with the personal message you sent me. I don't know why Lexi is an ass or why her fics suck but I really don't give a shit. I find it cowardly that you sent me a PM and you don't have the courage to let me PM you back. If you are reading this story I would like you to PM and explain what you wanted or don't bother reviewing for me or PMing me again. **

**Previously **

**Tony answered with a hug as he launched himself at his parents. **

**Gibbs and Kate smiled at each other over their little family; they could get use to this. **

"Tony time to wake up!" Gibbs yelled into his son's room as he passed it on his way downstairs.

"Good morning." Kate tossed over her shoulder as she heard her husband walk into the kitchen and was surprised when she felt him spin her around and plant a kiss on her lips, "Someone's in a good mood this morning."

"I have a beautiful wife, an awesome son," Gibbs answered and poured himself a large mug of coffee, "and a nice brew of coffee. What more could a guy wish for?"

Kate laughed, "Well your son is going to be late if he doesn't get up soon."

Just as Gibbs was about to walk to the bottom of the stairs and yell up again he heard a thump and shuffling towards the stairs.

Shuffling into the kitchen Tony came in wearing one of Gibbs old Marine shirts and flannel PJ bottoms and crash landed on one of the stools around the island while Kate slid a slice of French toast, eggs and bacon in front of him along with a glass of orange juice.

"The dead have risen." Kate joked.

"Very funny Mom." Tony choked out behind a cough.

"You feel ok kid?" Gibbs asked leaning across the counter to put a hand across Tony's forehead and noticed with a frown that it was slightly warmer than normal.

"I'm fine Dad. I just swallowed the wrong way." Tony scratched out and continued to toy with his breakfast.

"You don't sound fine to me young man. Why don't you stay home today? I don't have to teach today." Kate answered spotting the slight flush to her son's cheeks and the way he was playing with his food.

Kate had taken a job teaching Criminal Justice classes at the local college after a close encounter with a sniper the previous fall. She and Gibbs and decided that she would take the job that had been offered to her multiple times and when it came time for his retirement Gibbs would take it.

"I'm fine. Besides I have a football game tonight and I don't want to miss it." Tony begged and pushed the plate away to get dressed.

"Fine but you're gonna take the medicine I give you." Kate yelled up the stairs already reaching for the Dayquil.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony walked into his 1st hour English class in a haze. He knew he had a fever he could feel it consuming him and he couldn't shake the nauseous feeling that had been following him since breakfast.

"Mr. Gibbs you are late again." Mrs. Wilson yelled from the front of the room, "go and get a tardy slip from the office."

Turning from the classroom he sighed which caused a cough that seemed to rattle his whole body. Making his way towards the office pulling his sweatshirt tighter against his body he didn't even realize it when he ran into his coach in the hallway, "Hey Gibbs you still good to play tonight?"

"Of course Coach." Tony nodded trying to clear all the scratchiness from his throat.

"You look like crap kid. You sure?"

"I'm fine. Stayed up a little too late last night is all." Tony answered.

"Now why would you do something stupid like that? Anyway see you next hour."

"See you later Coach."

Tony made it to the office and found out that this was his third tardy and now he had a detention to serve next week. Man his parents were not going to be happy about that when they found out. Walking back to his classroom he finally returned just as Mrs. Wilson was assigning the next homework assignment.

"I expect you to finish The Outsiders by Friday and have a two page report done by Monday. Single spaced and typed."

This was answered by the groans and complaints of the entire class before Mrs. Wilson continued, "I can make it three with that attitude." The wrinkly old teacher sternly answered from her desk as she motioned for the class to start reading the book for the rest of the class period.

Tony decided to take the last couple of minutes of class to sleep and rest up for Gym next hour. He was dreading having to play soccer in class when he felt like every movement was helping his rebelling stomach out a little more. He also didn't think he had the energy to run across the field and help his team out like usual.

"GIBBS! Get to work!" Wilson yelled from her desk when she saw the sleeping student although it wasn't an entirely new scene.

"Yes ma'am." Tony answered before pulling out his book and was thankful for once for McGee's summer reading list that Kate endorsed and forced him to do every summer. This summer The Outsider's was one of the books and he was happy he wouldn't have to focus too much on the book this time around because he didn't think he could.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs pulled out his phone again to check for any missed calls which caught McGee and Ziva's eye, "What's up Boss?"

Gibbs looked up and quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket and continued to survey the car accident in front of him, "Nothing. Did you get witness statements? Did you start photographing and sketching the scene?"

"We finished a half an hour ago Gibbs. We have been trying to get your attention." Ziva answered and stared with a critical eye at her boss.

"Then what are we still doing here? Why didn't you leave when you finished and get the evidence back to Abby?"

"You have the keys." McGee answered becoming more worried about his Boss.

"Then let's get moving." Gibbs yelled and got into the car and started it up not waiting for either of his co workers.

As they started their drive back to D.C McGee spoke up, "Is there something wrong with Kate or Tony?"

"Why do you ask?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"You haven't stopped looking at your phone all day. Most days we can't even get you to look at the damn thing. This is just like Tony's first day of kindergarten you couldn't leave the thing alone." McGee answered and waited for an answer.

"He wasn't looking the best this morning and I'm just worried about him. Me and Kate tried to get him to stay home today but he didn't want to miss his game tonight. You know how he gets when he is sick."

McGee and Ziva had to laugh at that. Sure Tony wasn't a blood Gibbs but he sure as hell acted like one when he got sick. He got stubborn, grumpy and refused to admit anything until he couldn't function anymore.

"Of course Gibbs we understand." Ziva answered and she herself started to worry about Tony who she thought of as nephew and she knew he thought of her like an Aunt.

"I'm sure everything is fine." McGee said with worry in his voice hoping this wasn't like what had happened when Tony was eight and didn't want to miss school because of the Christmas program.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate was reluctant to leave the house all morning after she had dropped Tony off at school that morning. She was so worried about her son that she could hardly focus on correcting the last test she had given in.

Soon the phone rang breaking the silence around her making her jump before she answered it.

"Kate Gibbs speaking."

"Mrs. Gibbs. This is Nurse Brown from the Middle School, your son is here and I think you should come pick him up."

"Is he ok?"

"He vomited in gym class and is running a fever. I think it would be best if he were at home resting."

"Thank you. I will be there as fast as I can."

Kate hung up and grabbed her purse and jacket before calling Gibbs.

"What is it Kate?" Gibbs said picking up immediately.

"Tony is sick. I'm going to pick him up from school." She answered backing out of the driveway.

"Did you want me to come home?" He asked hopeful as he left Abby's lab and started for the bullpen.

"Doesn't matter to me but if he is still sick tomorrow you are going to have to stay with him because I have class." Kate replied pulling on to the highway.

"Ok I'll see you tonight then." Gibbs answered knowing there was no way Tony would be sick for one day and one day only.

"Good choice. Oh and on your way home pick up some medicine and sprite. The nurse said he was puking." Kate said.

"Ok. I love you Kate."

"I love you too." Kate answered and hung up as she pulled into the school parking lot.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Gibbs! Get your butt moving! If you think I'm going to play you tonight when you can't participate in class you are so wrong." Coach Roth yelled across the soccer field as he spotted the lagging pre teen across the field. "Move it!"

Tony heard the yelling but it seemed like it was coming through a tunnel and he felt cold and clammy. He knew the flu was getting worse but he was trying to tough it out, maybe it would get better. He started to run for the ball but stopped when he suddenly felt his stomach start to jerk and he swallowed convulsively to keep his breakfast in his stomach where it belonged.

"Hey you ok man? You don't look so hot." Seth, Tony's best friend asked running up to his side just as he bent over and puked all over the grass.

A couple of nearby girls' ewwed at the spewed mess and Coach Roth came running over, "Seth take him to the nurse."

"On it Coach." Seth answered and waited while Tony wiped his face before grabbing him by his arm and leading him back towards the building.

"Aww poor Tony! I hope he feels better." Seth heard one of the girl's say to her friend behind them.

"See that Tony even when you're sick you have girls fawning over you." Seth said to his friend who looked like he was gonna pass out.

"Not much of choice between us." Tony joked and held a hand to his stomach to try and stop the gurgling that was helping his stomach bile rise once more.

"I don't know man. You look like shit right now I don't think there is much competition between us."

"In your dreams Smith." Tony said as they walked down the hallway and got to the nurse's office.

"See you later man." Seth said leaving Tony to walk into the nurse by himself.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"That was Kate. Tony's sick." Gibbs said filling in Ziva and McGee who were obviously waiting for an answer.

"In that case I think you have somewhere you need to be." Vance said as he walked into the bullpen.

"I was going to take tomorrow off." Gibbs answered trying to figure out his boss.

"You have enough sick days to spare. Besides it looks like everything is taken care of here. Am I right David and McGee?"

"Yes sir." "Of course Director."

"See Gibbs I think you should be able to take today and tomorrow off without a problem."

"Thank you Leon."

"Don't thank me. Take care of that kid for me." Vance answered before making his way back to his office.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate practically ran into the office and signed in before running to the nurse's office.

"Is Tony here?" Kate asked breathless.

Nurse Brown looked up from behind her computer to take in the woman before her wearing a pair of yoga pants and a NCIS sweatshirt, "You must be Mrs. Gibbs."

"Yes. Now where is my son?"

Tony slowly sat up from the bench he was laying on and stepped from behind the curtain and brought with him the bucket that the nurse had given him to puke into.

"Hey Mom." Tony whispered and coughed again.

Kate took in the sight of her little boy. His bangs were matted against his face with sweat. He looked uncomfortable in his insulated long sleeve top and jeans, his moccasins shuffling back and forth on the floor. Looking at his pitiful state she decided she needed to get him home right away.

Nurse Brown decided to step into the conversation, "He has a fever of a 102 and has puked a couple of times. Now school rules mandate tha-"

"Thank you for calling me." Kate answered and pulled Tony towards the door with her.

"I have his backpack." Brown yelled coming up behind them carrying the bag with her and handed it off to Kate.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The ride was practically silent until Kate saw Tony started to swallow hard in the passenger seat next to her, "You ok?"

Tony tried to nod his head but was rewarded with bile and breakfast spilling out of his mouth. Kate pulled over quickly to the side of the road and pushed the bucket under his mouth and managed to get most of the contents but some still managed to escape down his shirt, "Sorry Mom."

"No need to apologize baby. We are almost home and then we can get you washed up and in bed."

She pulled back into the road and into their drive way a couple of minutes later surprised to see the garage door open and Jethro's car inside.

"I thought Dad had to work today?"

"He does." Kate answered slowly opening the door, "Stay here I'll get you when I'm sure it's safe."

Tony leaned back miserably in his seat and watched as his Mom slowly walked up to the front door and was about to open it when his Dad opened it and she nearly fell into his arms.

If he didn't feel so bad he would have laughed at the humorous situation but he was more focused on his pounding head and upset stomach and soon fell asleep.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Why are you home early?" Kate asked pushing herself from Gibbs's arms.

"Leon heard about Tony. You know how much of a push over he is for him. Told me to take the next couple of days off to make sure he is ok." Gibbs said walking through the door to walk down the sidewalk to his wife's car.

"That was nice of him. Did you get the medicine and soda?" Kate asked.

"Of course I did. What kind of Dad would I be if I didn't?"

They walked over to the car and were both surprised to see in the short time he had been alone Tony had fallen asleep in the passenger seat clutching his stomach with one arm and bucket with the other.

"Let's get our son inside." Gibbs said bending over to pick up the sleeping form before traversing inside with the precious cargo.

**A/N: Reviews please? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any body in here. Just the plot. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I enjoyed reading each and every one of them! I almost reached 10 reviews last chapter! Thank you for making this a success. Also I just wanted to announce that I'm changing Tony's age for this chapter. Last chapter I saw that Tony was age 11 but I want to change it to age 12 and for him to be in 7****th**** grade. Also this will be a continuation from last chapter. **

**Previously **

"**Let's get our son inside." Gibbs said bending over to pick up the sleeping form before traversing inside with the precious cargo. **

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I'll get him upstairs. Why don't you get him some meds?" Gibbs offered as he walked through the front door closely followed by Kate.

"Sure. Make sure he cleans up before getting in bed and I'll get him some Sprite and medicine." Kate said closing the door and dropping her keys into the dish by the door.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs helped Tony sit on the edge of his bed when he heard Kate yell up at him, "Where did you put the bags?"

"On the table." He yelled back before turning back to his son who was perched on the edge of the bed listing to the side, "Hey kiddo why don't we get you cleaned up before your Mom comes up?"

"I'm tired though." Tony slurred as another sharp pain drove through his stomach making him lurch forward to grab his stomach.

"It won't take long I promise. Can you sit here for a minute while I grab a washcloth?" Gibbs asked worriedly as he watched Tony curl in discomfort.

"I'll be ok Dad." The pre teen answered as he slowly unraveled.

"I'll be right back." The worried Dad replied quickly leaving for the bathroom right next door.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"How's my baby?" Kate asked coming up the stairs with the soda and pink pepto bismol.

Gibbs quietly closed the door behind him before answering, "He just fell back asleep. His stomach is really hurting him."

"Let's get him to take the medicine and maybe that will help." Kate answered as her husband opened the door for her and they both walked in on their sleeping boy, "Hey sweetie. Can you wake up for us? I have some medicine to make you feel better."

Tony slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up in bed but it felt like someone was stabbing him. He made it half way up before Gibbs helped him out and slid in behind him and supported him while Kate sat on the edge of the bed holding the little cup full of pepto, "Do I have to Mom?"

"It will help honey. I promise." She answered handing it over to him.

Looking at the plastic cup with disgust he quickly swallowed the shot in one gulp and handed it back to her, "Gross."

"Here drink this it might help with the taste." Kate answered handing over the cup of Sprite from the nightstand.

Tony took it gratefully and sipped some of it before handing it back, "Thanks Mom and Dad."

Gibbs stood up and gently laid Tony back in bed and went to stand besides his wife, "No problem buddy. If you need us we will be downstairs just call us ok."

He grimaced as another wave of pain crossed his midsection but nodded anyway. Man he hoped that pain would go away soon.

"Sleep tight Tony."

And with that Tony drifted off in an uneasy slumber.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Do you think he is ok? He's been sleeping practically all day." Kate questioned as they walked over to the kitchen table for supper.

"I'm sure he is fine Kate. You know how he gets when he's sick. Sleeps all the time and grumpy as a bear." Gibbs answered as he sat down with his spaghetti.

"I know I'm just worried." Kate replied sitting down as well.

Gibbs looked down at his food longingly but decided that he and Kate wouldn't be able to enjoy their meal until they checked on their son, "Let's go give him a quick checking over then."

With that they both made their way upstairs into Tony's bedroom. Opening the door they let the light from the hallway slid over Tony's face and saw that he was sleeping soundly and everything seemed to be fine. "See he is just sleeping. Can we eat now?"

"Yes Jethro. We can eat now." Kate replied smacking her husband lightly on the shoulder but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Meet me in the bedroom Mrs. Gibbs?" Gibbs asked seductively coming up behind Kate on the couch and wrapping his arms around her.

"Only if you can catch me Mr. Gibbs." Kate taunted running with a peal of laughter up the stairs with Jethro hot on her tail.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony woke up gasping and he couldn't help crying out at the sharp pain coming from his right side. It felt like something was stabbing him. He had to get Mom and Dad; getting up from his bed abruptly turned out to be a bad idea when he grew nauseous and vomited all over his floor. Wiping his face he reached for the door and pulled it open and stepped into the darkened hallway.

Slowly walking leaning against the wall in the hallway he made it to his parent's room and weakly pushed the door open.

"Mom." He called weakly leaning against the dresser as another wave of pain passed him, "Dad."

He saw his Dad slowly sit up before looking at his alarm clock and face him, "Tony? What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Tony said as the most intense pain overcame him and he couldn't help but let unconsciousness pull him under.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs heard movement coming from the doorway but figured it was probably just Rufus, their elusive cat coming to visit. But when he heard Tony calling for him and Kate he sat up and caught a look at the clock and saw it was only 3:30am. Looking up he saw Tony leaning heavily against the dresser with a thin sheen of sweat reflecting from the moonlight on his forehead, "Tony? What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Tony answered and Gibbs was about to ask what he meant when his son slumped unconscious on the floor.

"TONY!" Gibbs yelled jumping out of bed and infinitely glad he had gotten dressed after his evening with Kate.

When Kate heard her husband yell for their son she was alert and out of bed, "What's going on?"

"Call an ambulance. Tony just passed out." Gibbs answered with panic in his voice as he neared Tony who was lying still on the floor.

"What happened?" Kate asked reaching for her phone.

"I don't know. He just said something wasn't right." He looked down and was afraid to move him once he saw a bleeding gash on the side of his face no doubt from the edge of the dresser.

"Yes I need an ambulance. My son Tony. I don't know what's wrong we just thought he had the flu. 4402 Brown Street." Kate answered into the phone before holding it away to ask Gibbs "Is he breathing?"

Gibbs nodded giving Kate an answer to repeat to the dispatcher, "Yes he is breathing. Yes I'll stay with you."

The next 10 minutes were the hardest of their life. Harder then when they had first found their son standing over a dead body with bruised face and asking if he could stay with them or even explaining to him the death of Ducky or when Kate had been shot in shoulder the previous fall.

They heard the door crash open in the basement, "We're upstairs!" Gibbs yelled down the stairs to the EMTs.

"Where is he?" One of the EMT's asked running into the room with her bag, "Gus come on get the stretcher in here."

"I'm Amy; I'll be taking care of your son." The young female introduced as she flipped on the lights and quickly knelt besides Tony to survey the damage.

"Did you move him?" Amy asked grabbing gauze and taping it to the bleeding gash and placing a collar around his neck to prevent him from moving it.

"No."

Gus entered the room pushing a stretcher in front of him and went down besides Amy.

"Heart beat is erratic. Breathing is ok. Temp is up to 103." Amy reported lowering the stretcher as Gus put an Oxygen mask over Tony's face, "Bleeding wound to the head most likely from the fall."

"Gus ready to move on three" The young female asked going to the feet and older male moving to the upper body, "1...2… Go." In one fluid movement Tony was on the stretcher and soon they were out of the room.

"Wait!" Kate yelled running down the stairs behind the EMTs with Gibbs following closely after him, "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Ma'am we don't have time for this. One of you can ride with us but we need to get your son to the hospital." Amy said pulling open the back of the ambulance.

"You go with them sweetie," Gibbs answered knowing his wife was in no condition to drive, "I'll call the team and grab clothes for us to change into. I'll meet you there."

"We need to leave."

Kate turned and kissed Jethro before jumping into the ambulance, "See you there."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs ran inside the house and quickly threw clothes for Kate and him into the first bag he could find along with a set for Tony. Grabbing his keys and phone on his way out and made his way out to his Charger and onto the highway faster than he could ever remember doing before.

Pulling out his phone he quickly dialed his number two on speed dial. McGee.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim McGee was up late working on his latest novel and knew he was going to regret it in, looking down at his watch, four hours when he had to be at work. But he had a deadline he needed to make for his publisher and he was suffering from a major case of writer's block.

Leaning back in his chair and cracking his knuckles he was surprised when his phone rang. It was nearly four am this could only mean one thing. They had a case. Reaching for his phone he was surprised to see the caller ID announcing Gibbs's call.

"Boss?" McGee asked confused because usually Gibbs refrained from calling in the middle of the night unless they had a case, "What's going on?"

"Tony is on route to the hospital."

"Oh my God is he ok?" McGee asked jumping up and grabbing his keys and turning his lights off as he ran to his car.

"Don't know."

"Where are they taking him?"

"Arlington General. Now listen can you call Ziva, Abby and Jimmy?"

"Of course Boss. I'm on my way there right now." McGee answered and wasn't surprised in the least when he was hung up on.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

He parked the car haphazardly in the empty parking lot before running inside and finding his wife sitting in the ER waiting room filling out papers.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked coming to sit down next to Kate.

"I don't know. They won't tell me a thing. The nurses just told me they would keep me updated." Kate replied setting the clipboard aside and leaning into Gibbs's side, "It's at times like this that I miss Ducky the most."

"Yeah me too." Gibbs answered thinking back to his friend who had been killed by Ari Haswari only a few years before.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs." An older nurse called from the doorway to the ER.

They both quickly got up and Kate grabbed the clipboard and walked towards the nurse, "Yes. How is Tony is he ok?"

"If you follow me you can see him before surgery." She announced taking the clipboard from Kate.

"Surgery?! What surgery. I want to know what's wrong with my son." Gibbs yelled the former Marine coming out in him.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down right now or I will have you escorted from the building." Everyone turned around as a young blond haired man in his late twenties walked forward with a feel of authority that domineered even Gibbs.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your son's doctor, Jake Grey. Tony's appendix is severely inflamed and if we wait much longer it will no doubt burst. We need to go in immediately."

"Where is his?" Kate asked she wanted to see her baby boy one more time before surgery.

"If you will follow me ma'am." The doctor answered leading both of them into the next room in the ER where Tony was laying hooked to an IV and donning a hospital gown.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Kate asked grabbing Tony's free hand.

"Head hurts."

"That's what you get for taking a header into the dresser big boy." Gibbs joked running a hand through Tony's light brown locks careful to avoid his left temple which was had a neat line of stitches visible under a bandage.

"I'm sorry but its time." A different nurse said as she walked into the room unlocking the wheels on the gurney.

"We'll see you later and Uncle Tim and Jimmy and Aunt Ziva and Abby will be here when you come out." Gibbs said leaning down to kiss Tony on the forehead, "Love you buddy."

"Love you lots baby." Kate added kissing Tony on the other side."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

As they walked into the waiting room they were met by Tim, McGee, Ziva and Jimmy sitting down waiting for them.

"What's going on? Is he going to be ok?" Abby asked practically pouncing on the parent's as they took a seat.

"His appendix is inflamed and they have to remove it. They caught it in time and he is in surgery right now." Gibbs answered letting out a breath of relief that it wasn't some mysterious illness or something.

"That is good. With Tony's age and athletic stamina on his side he should heal rather quickly." Jimmy added and received a glare from everyone else.

The next hour was the longest that any of them had experienced in a long time. Sitting in silence they all waited for any announcements on how Tony was doing and were happy when someone came out with news.

"Family of Tony Gibbs?"

Racing towards the male nurse they all bombarded him with questions, "How is he?" "Can we see him?"

"I can take you up to the pediatrics waiting room where he will be placed when he gets out of recovery."

"Did everything go ok?"

"Dr. Grey will inform you once Tony is settled in his room." He informed as he led them all to the elevator.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Tony did very well today." Dr. Grey said as he came up to the group waiting and surprised all of them.

"How long will he have to stay here?" Kate asked laying a hand on Gibbs's hand.

"I think he should be able to leave tomorrow. Although I can tell it will be a struggle to sit still that long."

"Giving you a hard time already?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"Since the moment we met." Jake smiled, "If you follow me you can visit him although his is still a little sleepy."

"That's fine lead the way." Abby said speaking up and ready to see her honorary nephew.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

They walked into the room single file and were happy to see Tony laying in the bed watching the door, "Hey Tony. Feeling better?"

"Way better Dad."

They all took a seat around the bed and watched as Tony looked at everyone, "Thank you for coming."

"We were worried about you Tony. Of course we would come." Ziva answered squeezing lightly on the boy's hand.

"You are going to be spoiled rotten Tony Gibbs." Abby announced thinking of everything she could do to the younger boy over the next few days.

"I don't know about that." Kate argued.

"Aww come on Mom." Tony begged.

Kate looked over and couldn't help but fall in love with her son's green, begging eyes, "I guess if she wants too."

Tony smiled at his victory and Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at what a push over his wife was.

"So does this mean I can get as much Ice Cream as I want?"

They all couldn't help but laugh at that.

**A/N: Reviews please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone from NCIS as much as I wish I did. That honor is already taken. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and favorite/follows for Family. You have made this story a huge success and my most followed story!**

**For this chapter it will fast forward a year and be around 8****th**** grade for Tony. **

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was Wednesday and the last of school before the two day break they had at the end of each October. 13 year old Tony and his friend Zac were walking home discussing plans for break.

"Tony wanna come over and play some X-Box?" Zac asked as both boys stopped at his driveway just a couple down from Tony.

"Yeah. Give me an hour and I'll be over." Tony answered waving back to his friend as he continued walking home.

Coming to his driveway he was surprised to see both his parent's cars in the driveway. Taking his phone from his pocket he double checked the time and saw it was only three o'clock and his Mom and Dad never got home before 5 during the week. Tony thought back to make sure he wasn't forgetting some appointment or something and he was sure he wasn't. Walking up the driveway passed the Charger and the Malibu he silently hoped the school hadn't called about his next detention he still needed to figure out an excuse for that one.

Walking inside hesitantly he saw Kate bustle by with a packed suitcase, "Hey Mom what's going on?"

"Your grandfather died last night. We need to go to Stillwater for the funeral and help close up the store and sell the house." Kate answered looking upstairs where her husband was finishing packing his things.

That stopped him in his tracks. The only Grandpa he had ever known was Ducky and he had died almost four years ago already. Kate's dad had died when she was still in high school and her step dad insisted on being called Tim by everyone, "Who? Ducky died a long time ago Mom. Did something happen to Tim?"

"Your Dad's father Tony. Now go pack for the weekend we are leaving as soon as you are packed." Kate finished going back upstairs to make sure she grabbed everything.

"Well that was unexpected." Tony muttered to himself and headed up to his room.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Walking into his room he found himself face to face with his Dad, "Hey Dad."

"I got you packed already just grab whatever you need besides clothes." Gibbs answered and to Tony's surprise didn't look sad but angry. Deciding to stay out of his way Tony nodded and added his phone charger and Ipod to his backpack and headed downstairs.

"I'll meet you by the car." Gibbs said and grabbed everyone's bags before heading out to load the car.

"What is going on with Dad? Is he mad about something?" Tony asked Kate as she finished searching for her own phone charger and packing drinks for them.

"There were a lot of hard feelings between your Dad and his Father. You know how your Father is he is still mad at him." Kate answered and pushed Tony out the door as she turned to lock it, "Just behave yourself ok Tony?"

"Do I ever not behave myself?" Tony asked trailing Kate to the Malibu that was loaded and had Gibbs leaning against it.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

They were well into the four hour trip to Pennsylvania when Tony remembered he was suppose to text Zac that he wasn't coming over.

**Tony: Sorry I didn't let you know sooner but I have a funeral to go to. **

**Zac: You ok man?**

**Tony: I don't even know what's happening really. Apparently he was my grandpa. I never met him. **

**Zac: That sucks. Do you know when you are coming back? **

**Tony: No idea but probably not for the rest of break. **

**Zac: Sorry man. I'll talk to you later. **

**Tony: See you later. **

Locking his phone he leaned against the door and decided he may as well try and get some sleep.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Jethro would you please slow down." Kate said catching a glimpse at the speedometer that was nearing the 90 mark.

He didn't answer his wife but eased off the pedal a little bit letting the needle fall to a safer mark.

It was silent for a little bit before Kate started up again, "You know you are going to have to explain this to him sooner or later."

"I know."

"He's dead for heaven's sake Jethro! Can't you just forgive him already?" Kate asked exasperated at her husband's behavior and was surprised when the car jerked to the off ramp and into a gas station and he motioned for her to follow him out of the car.

"What is this all about?" Kate asked.

"He disgraced my girls Kate! I can't just forgive him for that." Gibbs said stonily calm as he stared at his wife.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Kate had never heard the details surrounding Shannon and Kelly's deaths she just knew that they had been killed while aiding a NIS investigation and that revenge had been taken.

"He brought his bimbo of the week to their funerals! He wasn't there to help me through losing the two most important things in my life. That just isn't something I can get over. I hate him so much and there isn't anything you do about it. "Gibbs answered starting to yell towards the end.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I know." Gibbs said opening his arms for Kate.

"I love you." Kate answered letting the strong arms circle around her as she brought a kiss to Gibbs's lips.

"Me too." He answered returning the gesture.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony was surprised when the felt the car jerk to the side and let out a small gasp as his head banged against the window. Sitting up and opening his eyes he saw his parents get out slamming the car doors behind them. Unbuckling so he could get a better view of what was happening he saw his parents arguing back and forth until suddenly his Mom dropped her hands to the side and looked at his Dad before they hugged and made up.

His parents didn't argue often but when they did it was usually loud and the silence lasted for days afterward. Tony couldn't remember much of his life before coming to live with Gibbs and Kate but what he did remember was lots of yelling and the pain that followed afterwards. So naturally whenever there was an argument at home Tony always went on edge and jumpy until he realized that nothing was going to happen to him.

Hearing the car doors open again Tony was brought out of his thoughts, "What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about." Kate answered getting into the passenger seat.

"We are about an hour out. When we get to town we can get something to eat." Gibbs said and pulled back onto the highway.

If there was one thing that Anthony David Gibbs hated it was having things kept from him. But in this case he decided he could let it slide. Just this once.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The next two days passed in a blur for the small family between making funeral arrangements and selling the small store and house connected to the store.

Standing up, "Mark I can assure you this will be a wise investment on your behalf. The General Store has a very steady and loyal customer base. The house is in excellent condition and appliances and furniture will be included in the deal." Gibbs said getting up and shaking hands with the young man who had decided to take on the business that had run in Gibbs's family for generations, Gibbs being the first to break the streak.

"I hope you are right Mr. Gibbs."

"I don't aim to disappoint."

"When can I move in?" Mark asked.

"Give us until Monday to get everything cleared out and then this place is yours." Gibbs answered hoping that two days would be enough to clean out all the junk his father had no doubt accumulated over the years.

"Sounds good I'll be here bright and early Monday morning."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was Saturday morning and the day of the funeral. They had arranged to hold the memorial the night before at the local Church and this morning they would have a generic funeral mass before the burial at the local cemetery next to Gibbs's mother.

Standing at the mouth of the church Kate, Gibbs and Tony stood dressed sharply in black accepting condolences from what seemed the whole town.

"Leroy? I haven't seen you in years!" An older woman said walking with surprising strength up to Gibbs in his black suit and wrapped him in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Ms. Meyers." He answered as the older lady unhooked herself from him.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your Father." She started and then caught a glimpse of Kate and Tony talking to another stranger, "and who are those two lovely people."

Looking over he saw that his old teacher was pointing to Kate and Tony, "Kate! Tony! Get over here I have someone I would like you to meet."

Walking over slowly they took in the larger lady before them, "Hello. Thank you for coming."

"This is my wife Kate and our son Tony." Gibbs said bringing each to his side as he introduced them.

"I'm sure your father would have been happy to know he had another grandchild." Ms. Meyers added and hobbled over to one of the pews waiting for the service to start.

It was a slip a small slip albeit but one big enough for Tony to pick up on. Filing it away he would have to ask his Dad about it later.

It was then that Gibbs remembered why he didn't like Ms. Meyers. The woman couldn't keep her mouth closed to save a soul.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The funeral passed with many tears from the citizens of Stillwater and a few fleeting memories from Gibbs himself.

"We lay here to rest the body of Jackson Gibbs. May his soul be at eternal rest."

The service ended as the undertaker slowly lowered the body into the ground and people started milling around offering their final condolences.

Gibbs stood up stretching and walked over to thank the Pastor before leaving with Kate and Tony to start cleaning out the house.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Watching his Dad leave Tony asked Kate, "Hey Mom what did that lady mean by another grandchild? Does Dad have any brothers and sisters? Do I have cousins?"

Kate froze she didn't want to be the one to explain what had happened to Tony, "You need to ask your Dad about that Tony. It's not my place to say."

"But-"

"Come on guys lets go and get the house cleaned. I said we would have it done by Monday morning." Gibbs said coming up behind them and pulling them both to his side.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was nearly midnight when Tony finally dropped from exhaustion onto the sofa in the empty living room.

"I think it's time we hit the sack," Gibbs said seeing the clock and his sleeping son, "We can easily finish this tomorrow."

Kate nodded and rubbed the dust from her hands onto her work pants, "You know he asked about what your teacher meant."

Bending over Gibbs draped a blanket over his sleeping son before replying, "I don't know what to tell him."

"The truth Jethro. " Kate answered firmly.

"What if he hates me for not telling him sooner? I don't think I could stand him hating me." Gibbs answered sliding in next to Tony's head and running his hands through the teen's hair.

"Don't be stupid Gibbs. Has our son ever hated you?" Kate asked coming to sit on the other side and picked up Tony's feet and let them land on her lap so the family was all sitting on the couch together.

"That one time I wouldn't let him play hockey." Gibbs answered.

"No he was angry that you would let him explain why he wanted to play. But he didn't hate you." Kate said thinking back to 8 year old Tony begging them to let him play Hockey but was shot down by both parents almost instantly.

"But-"

"But nothing honey you need to tell him the truth eventually. Sooner might be better than later in this case." Kate said becoming the voice of reason.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was late afternoon before they decided to work their way up to the second floor bedrooms.

Leading the way down the hallway Gibbs pointed out each room. Tony taking the first room, Kate taking the one on the end and Gibbs taking the middle one after the rooms were cleared they could head back home.

"On it Dad." Tony said opening the door he was assigned and was surprised to see that it looked similar to his own room.

Adventuring in he started to sort through the books and clean out the dresser drawers. Looking through some of the papers stuffed in the desk he was shocked to see it was all of his Dad's stuff. Getting distracted he began to look through all of the old school papers he had written and moved over to the book shelf and found a year book.

Flipping the book open it fell open easily to the back of the book where a flower fell out and messy script filled the page, "Thanks for the memories Jethro. I love you –Shannon"

Figuring it was a high school fling and nothing more he continued on piling items into give away boxes and emptying the bookshelves and desk. Tony looked around to make sure he hadn't missed anything when he realized he hadn't taken care of the nightstand yet.

Walking over to the nightstand he threw the garbage from the top away and went to open the only drawer and found one thing inside a picture. Pulling it out it was only a small wallet size picture and it had a beautiful red headed woman and a small brown haired girl laughing at the camera.

Slowly closing the drawer Tony made his way out of the empty room and to the room next door where his Dad was hard at work in what appeared to be his Grandpa's room, "Hey Dad."

"Hey Tony. Did you finish yet?" Gibbs asked standing up and sat on the empty bed.

"Yeah. You have a lot of cool stuff here. Are you going to keep any of it?" Tony asked going to sit next to his Dad.

"You can pick what you want to keep and I'll save something's but the rest is getting tossed." Gibbs answered glad for the break.

"I found this picture and I was wondering who was in it." Tony said finally plucking up the courage to ask and handed the picture to his Dad.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs was puzzled at the question he couldn't remember ever having any pictures in his room. Taking the picture from Tony and looking down he saw two very familiar faces.

Shannon and Kelly.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Where did you get this?" Tony heard his Dad ask sounding sadder then he had in awhile maybe since Ducky died or his Mom was shot.

"I found it in your nightstand. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad." Tony hurried and went to reach for the photo.

Pulling the photo closer, "No its ok Tony. I owe you an explanation."

He didn't think he would ever see this photo again. Not after he ran away from Stillwater forever after the funeral and forgot to grab the treasured photograph.

Silence enveloped the father and son for a couple of minutes before Gibbs spoke up, "This is my first wife and daughter. Shannon and Kelly."

That would explain the 'another grandchild' comment from earlier. But he couldn't help but question why he never heard of them before, "How come you never talked about them before?"

"You know I served in the Marines right?"

"Of course Dad you're a proud Marine."

"When I was serving in Gulf Storm Shannon was witness to a drug crime and started to aid NIS in the investigation."

"What's NIS?" Tony questioned trying to get the details right so he could better follow the story.

"That is what NCIS was before we gained an initial." Gibbs answered glad that he was finally getting to share Shannon and Kelly and he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he didn't earlier.

"Oh ok."

"Shannon was helping the investigation and she and my daughter Kelly were put under protection by NIS agents. One night they were being driven home when the driver was shot and the car crashed. They were both killed in the crash along with the two agents in the car." Gibbs finished surprised to feel tears running down his cheeks. Shannon would laugh at how soft he had gotten over the years.

Tony paused before asking, "Did they catch the guy?"

Gibbs knew he couldn't talk about his trip to Mexico, "Yeah he got what he deserved."

"I'm glad. How come you never mentioned them before?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. I guess it just hurt too much to talk about. I went through a lot of women before I met your Mom. I had a chip on my shoulder for the longest time." Gibbs answered being truthful with himself for the first time in a long time.

Tony paused he knew how much it hurt to lose someone you loved, "You know I don't remember much about my life before I came to live with you and Kate." Tony paused.

This was the first time since coming to live with them that Tony had willingly talked about his life before and looked up to see Kate leaning against the doorway.

"It couldn't have been long before Senior was killed. Did you know I had an older brother? I'm not sure how old he was. You know when you are little you just know someone is older then you by the way they are. One day he just disappeared and I remember lots of screaming between my parents. My mom must have found out about my brother. Then it was quiet and Dad came storming out of my mother's room and out the front door. I waited in the library until I was sure that it was ok to come out and walked to my Mom's room and I found her hanging from the ceiling. Senior killed my brother and mom. I don't remember a lot but I do know what it feels like to lose someone you love. I'm sorry Dad." Tony added he himself now crying along with his father and unknowingly his mother from the doorway.

"I'm sorry you to go through that." Gibbs said gaining more hatred for the eldest DiNozzo even nearly a decade after they had found Tony.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The rest of the evening was quiet among the Gibbses as they finished up emptying the rooms and picking out the things they wanted to keep and tossing the rest into the dumpster out front.

Evening came and soon they all fell asleep in their sleeping bags they unrolled on the floor and were ready to leave in the morning.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Here are the keys to the house and store. I left a book with warranties and manuals on the table." Gibbs said standing on the front porch of the house with so many horrible memories and was eager to leave it all behind.

"Thank you." Mark said handing over the envelope with the payment inside.

"Good Luck Mark." Gibbs said waving as he went to the passenger side of the Malibu and got in.

Backing out of the driveway and looking out the window Tony watched as the small sleepy town of Stillwater, Pennsylvania passed him by and watched as small sign announcing as they left the town Tony spoke up, "We don't have to come back here do we?"

Jumping at the sound of Tony's voice Gibbs replied, "Not a chance in hell."

"Thank God."

Kate smiled. Maybe for once they really could leave their nightmares behind.

**A/N: Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone nor profiting from this. **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. I'm glad that you like it. For all of you said that you were sad that Gibbs and Jackson never made up, I just didn't see it happening and frankly I don't like Jackson all that much call me crazy. I also wanted to be different then all of the other fics out there that have Gibbs making up with his dad after his adopts a Tony. Anyway thank you for reading and I'm glad that you like my story. **

**From here until the end of the story each chapter will be a year in Tony's life generally unless I write a chapter that I feel will split into another. **

**Previously **

**Backing out of the driveway and looking out the window Tony watched as the small sleepy town of Stillwater, Pennsylvania passed him by and watched as small sign announcing as they left the town Tony spoke up, "We don't have to come back here do we?" **

**Jumping at the sound of Tony's voice Gibbs replied, "Not a chance in hell." **

"**Thank God." **

**Kate smiled. Maybe for once they really could leave their nightmares behind. **

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Anybody home?" Fourteen year old Tony yelled as he walked through the front door dropping his sports bag in front of the door before tracking his muddy cleats through the house and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He couldn't wait to tell them about making the Varsity football team! He was the only freshmen that made it.

Walking into the kitchen he found a note on the counter,

_Tony-_

_Suppers in the fridge and Dad should be home before you go to bed. I hope everything went well today. See you when I get home on Sunday. _

_Love Mom_

Tossing the note back on the counter he looked around. He had the house to himself once again. Looking at the clock it was only 4:00 which meant he had an hour at the least before his Dad would be home. What to do?

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Looking at the clock Tony saw that it was only quarter to five. In the forty five minutes since he had come home he had managed to take a shower, flip through all the TV channels, check his facebook and text all of his friends. Crashing onto the sofa out of boredom he looked again at his watch and decided he could probably catch the last subway to the city if he moved fast enough.

Getting up and grabbing his wallet and phone he locked the door behind him and made his way towards the subway station. Running through the station he dove through the subway doors just as they were closing and he found an open seat. Now all he had to do was wait.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs came storming through the elevator doors with coffee in hand. Switching hands he looked at his watch and saw it was quarter after five. Damn it he wasn't going to be home for awhile this would probably be an all nighter. He should let Tony know. Glancing over the bullpen he caught sight of Ziva's empty desk and looked to the desk across from it where Damon Werth was currently hitting his computer.

"Werth. Where's your fiancée?"

Looking up from the frustrating piece of technology, "She took the afternoon and weekend off Gibbs sir. She, Kate and Abby went to take care of last minute wedding plans sir." Damon addressed standing up to follow Gibbs as he went to his own desk and sat down with his cup of coffee.

"And I signed off on that?" Gibbs asked watching as McGee and Damon exchanged quick looks waiting for the inevitable outburst, "Why would I do something stupid like that?"

"Boss I got a lead on the victim." McGee spoke up trying to settle the situation.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for McGee? Get it on the plasma." Gibbs barked standing up to face the blank plasma screen.

The two younger men traded frightened stares and knew they were in for a long night.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony stepped off the escalator and on to the busy Maryland sidewalk. Looking around he spotted his and his Dad's favorite pizza place and looked at his watch again noticing it was nearing 5:30 and debated whether he should buy some pizzas but when his stomach growled loudly enough to be heard over traffic he decided that it was a no brainer.

Fifteen minutes and two pizzas later Tony left the small family owned pizza parlor and started down the two blocks to the Navy Yard. Coming into the lobby he ran into Kevin, the security guard.

"Hey Tony. What are you doing here?" Kevin greeted as he helped the teen through the metal detectors and the young guard wasn't shy about inspecting the pizza and snitching a slice of it for himself.

"Watch it Kev. You don't want Gibbs on your ass do you?" Tony joked as he watched his friend choke on the slice as he realized the wrath of Gibbs would be on him if the Senior Agent ever found out.

"You don't think he'll mind do you?" Kevin asked as he helped close up the boxes and handed Tony his visitor's pass.

"You'll be fine. Thanks for the help." Tony answered and walked to the elevator pressing the button with his free hand and got in.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs was pacing around in the interrogation room like a caged lion, "Now would you mind telling me that story again because frankly I don't believe a word coming from that mouth of yours."

The young woman just smirked back, "I told you already. It's not my fault if you don't believe me."

Damon and McGee were watching from the observing room, "You know I think Tony was cleverer about lying when he was younger then she is." McGee commented.

"I'm thinking you're right." Damon added as they watched Gibbs circle around the room and just so happened to leave his jacket on the camera, "So do you think we should take over?"

McGee watched as Gibbs pushed the file off the table and the papers he and Werth had worked so hard to organize fluttered to the ground, "Na give him a couple of more minutes. It's just getting to the good part."

"I know what you did. I know you cut the brakes in your husband's car and I know that you have a hefty life insurance policy on him. I also know that two Marines don't make enough money to afford that nice Caddy you got sitting out in the parking lot and that Prada bag you're toting around." Gibbs threatened as he lowered himself into his chair across the table from the young Private across from him.

"Don't ask don't tell?" She questioned with a smirk.

McGee heard the comment and could see Gibbs temper flare, "Come on your taking over and I'm taking him to cool off."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony stepped off the elevator and was disappointed to see the bullpen was empty. Not even Pacci was at his desk. He walked past the old desk that used to belong to his Mom but now belonged to Damon and took a seat at his Dad's desk.

Pulling a slice from the box and propping his feet on the desk he leaned back in the office chair and looked around and decided that seeing as none of the team was here this was just as boring as sitting at home. Just as he was about to go down stairs and see if Jimmy was busy he heard the elevator open.

"What the hell McGee? Never interrupt me in interrogation again. Got it!" He heard his Dad yell and decided he should probably get out of the way before he got himself into any trouble.

Coming around the corner fuming at having been taken out of an interrogation by his Senior Field Agent he almost tripped over his son who was scurrying away from his desk, "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored after practice and decided I may as well be bored here rather than at home by myself." Tony answered as he plopped down at Ziva's desk, "Besides I thought that you guys would like supper."

McGee and Gibbs both turned at the sound of supper argument forgotten. Both men were hungry and with both of their wives out of town for the weekend were seriously dreading having to cook for themselves.

"It's on your desk Dad." Tony answered around a mouthful of his own slice, "One is Pepperoni and the other is olive."

"Thanks Tony." They both managed out between ravenous swallows of pizza.

"Yep. So Dad guess what?" Tony asked finishing his slice and swinging his Puma clad feet onto Ziva's desk just as he had done earlier with his Dad's.

Just as Tony was about to tell his Dad about his giant accomplishment Damon came into the bullpen, "Hey big guy," He slapped Tony on the back before continuing onto the food, "Who brought the food?"

"You can thank Tony." McGee muttered before getting back to his computer, "So did you get her to admit?"

"Thanks kid," Damon briefly acknowledged before answering the other question, "Yep the good cop bad cop routine works every time." Damon added with a cocky grin settling into his chair.

Gibbs watched his agents and looked at his watch, "Reports can wait until Monday. Come on get out of here its Friday night. See you Monday morning." Gibbs ordered shooing the young men from the office and watched as they grabbed slices of pizza to go and left with their bags into the elevator.

Turning around to grab his own things, "You ready to go Son? What were you saying before?"

"I made the team Dad!" Tony answered as he walked alongside his Dad who grabbed the pizzas as they made their way towards the elevator.

"Which position?" The older man asked in the elevator ride down.

"I made them both! Coach Ross said I was by far the best Kicker they had and that although I wasn't the best quarterback he said I was the only one he thought would take his criticism well."

"Congratulations Tony. I'm proud of you and I'm sure your Mom will be to when she finds out." Gibbs answered as they walked to the car.

"Can you believe it I'm the youngest on the Varsity team!"

"You worked really hard for this. All your early morning temper tantrums paid off." Gibbs joked as he backed out of the parking lot.

"Hey that's not fair. When I asked for help I wasn't expecting to get woken up at the crack of dawn during my summer break!" Tony debated from the passenger seat as they made it through city traffic.

"Well I helped you didn't I?" Gibbs retorted happy to have Tony by his side.

"Yeah you did Dad. Thanks."

"That's what Dad's are for." Gibbs answered.

It was silent for a couple of more minutes before Tony added, "You know what else Dad's are for?"

Curious as to where this was going Gibbs took the lead, "What?"

"All night Bond marathons as celebration."

Gibbs groaned and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

**A/N: Super short I know but next chapter there will be a wedding! Reviews are always appreciated. **

**P.S: I recently published a Supernatural one shot it is called ****Through These Diamond Eyes****. I would love for you all to give it a shot and let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Thank you to those of you that reviewed for me! I don't have anything to say for once other than sorry for the late chapter. I was out of town for the weekend and came back to laundry and homework. Now for the wedding! **

**Previously **

**Gibbs groaned and Tony couldn't help but laugh. **

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Come on Tony help me out a little here." Gibbs said as he kneeled in front of his son who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want me to do Dad? If it doesn't fit, it doesn't fit." Tony complained looking down at his nice black suit pants that they were trying to fit over his bulky green plaster cast.

"I don't know." Gibbs said giving up with exasperation. It was just their luck that Tony would break his leg the day before Ziva and Damon's wedding.

"You boy's ok in here?" Kate asked peeking her head into Tony's room already dressed in her bridesmaid dress. It was a stunning ocean green with a halter top. It was a risky choice for an outdoor wedding in September but it was a fitting choice for the couple.

"Can't get his damn pants on." Gibbs commented gruffly standing up to dust off his black tux. Leaving Tony as the last one not dressed.

"Here let me try." Kate answered walking further into the room and pulled Tony's computer chair in front of her son, "put your foot on my lap." She continued patting her lap just like she used to when he was smaller.

"But Mom we've already tried everything." Tony whined reluctant to push his foot around anymore.

"Tony, I grew up with four older brothers I know how to dress around a broken leg. Now put it up."

Gibbs seeing Tony's reluctance contributed, "Do what your Mom says kid. Otherwise we are going to be late."

"Fine." Tony replied crossing his arms across his chest and tossing his foot up on his mom's lap where she was already waiting with his pants.

To everyone's surprise, except Kate's, the pants were on in no time at all.

"How did you do that?" Gibbs asked astounded at his wife's cleverness.

Getting up to leave her husband and son she answered over her shoulder, "Like I said I lived with older brothers you learn a few tricks along the way."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"You don't think Ziva will be mad do you?" Tony asked from the backseat of the car as Gibbs drove them towards the beachside wedding.

"Why would Ziva be mad?" Gibbs asked looking at his son in the backseat and couldn't help but notice what a stunning young man he was turning out to be. With light brown locks and emerald green eyes he could see him being quite the womanizer when he grew up.

"I broke my leg. Its gonna ruin her wedding." Tony answered slumping down in the back and watched the trees starting to thin out as they got closer to the ocean.

"Ziva would never be mad at you for breaking your leg." Kate answered turning in her seat to look at her son, "In fact when she finds out it was during your football game she will probably congratulate you."

"Really?" Tony questioned mood daring to rise just a little bit with that information.

"I know for a fact that Damon will be pretty damn proud of you too." Gibbs added knowing that the younger Marine loved Tony like a nephew and would be proud to know Tony broke his leg doing something he loved and not something stupid. Besides Damon was always at the games cheering Tony on and helping with his sports especially Basketball and Track which Gibbs didn't have a clue about.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before Gibbs spoke up again, "Besides don't you remember Ziva came Abby and McGee's wedding in a sling. I think she'll understand."

It took a minute for the teen to remember Abby and McGee's wedding he had only been about six at the time and it was hard for him to remember but now that he thought about it he did remember seeing Ziva parading around the party and wedding donning a dark blue sling.

"I guess." Tony added with a smile and was happy to know he wouldn't be ruining the mood.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I'll let you guys out here. Tony go find us a seat." Gibbs answered as he slowed to a stop next to the beach where he could already see chairs and people milling around further up towards the water.

Kate got out first and went to the trunk and grabbed the crutches. Tony meanwhile levered himself from the backseat and was leaning against the side of the car and met his mom halfway, "Thanks Mom." Tony said as he grabbed his crutches and stepped away from the car as Gibbs took off to get a parking spot.

"Come on I'll help you get a spot." Kate commented as she took the first step in the sand was very glad that her and Abby had convinced Ziva heels would be a bad idea.

"Go ahead Mom. I'm too slow with these stupid things." Tony joked raising his crutches that kept on getting stuck in the sand.

"Are you sure sweetie? Because I'm sure Abby has everything under control and won't miss me for a couple of minutes." Kate tried to convince her son but he wasn't biting.

"I got it. Just go," Tony shooed his mom with one hand, "I'll see you afterwards."

"Ok if you're sure. Your Dad will be here in a minute. So if it gets to hard-"

"I'm fine Mom. Just go and help Ziva." Tony laughed and waved his Mom off for the last time as she made her way towards one of the two white tents sitting on the beach.

Tony slowly made his way towards the many rows of white folding his chairs sitting on the sand that led up to a beautiful white gazebo situated with a perfect background of Atlantic waves rushing up the beautiful white sand.

"Hey long time no see Partner."

Jerking around Tony came face to face with Sarah McGee, "Hey Sarah." Tony added showing off his dazzling white teeth. It had taken time but eventually he and Sarah had come to an agreement. Although she was his teacher at school and had a teacher- student relationship there they could still be friends out of school.

"I heard about the game last night. Sorry about the foot dude." Sarah said as she slowed her pace to match Tony's hobble.

"Doc thinks I'll be back in before the end of the season." Tony commented as they came to the back row of chairs and were met with the ushers, "Hey Tony you're up in the front. You too Sarah."

"Thanks Forester." Tony replied. He didn't know a lot of Damon's buddies from the Marines but he did know some and Forester was the only one who ever hung out with Damon when Tony was around.

"I'll see you around Tony. Jake's driving the car around." Sarah answered and went to stand off to the side waiting for her boyfriend who was coincidently Tony's doctor. Jake Grey.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony was getting worried when the music started playing and his Dad still wasn't seated. Looking around behind him to see if he could find his Dad he heard a thump next to him and spun around.

"Had to park the damn car in the back forty." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear and took a deep breath.

Before Tony could answer he saw the bridal party start to come down the aisle. The first couple down was McGee and Abby the Best man and Maid of Honor respectably.

Following were Kate and Palmer.

The music came to a crescendo and Damon came to stand in front of the Gazebo dressed handsomely in his Dress Blues and everyone stood and turned towards the isle to watch as Ziva glided down the sand and came to stand in front of her soon to be husband. It had been Ziva's idea to not be given away because all though she didn't maintain contact with her father it was still something she felt should be done by her father and no one else.

Tony couldn't help but gape. Ziva looked amazing. She was wearing a skin tight white dress that was backless and sleeveless. Showing off every curve the Israeli had. She earned many whistles from the crowd this made Damon send a dirty look out to the audience earning a laugh from everyone.

The Preacher came to stand from his seat in the Gazebo and everyone sat down and watched as the two young people started their life together.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher announced and stood back as Damon dipped Ziva into kiss and the audience stood up in applause.

Ziva ran down the aisle laughing as Damon trailed after her all smiles and they entered the waiting limo to the airport taking them on a weeklong honey moon to Rio.

After that everyone slowly started to walk back up towards the parking lot as the rental service started to clean up the chairs and beach.

"So how long before Abby changes into something black?" Tony questioned as he and Gibbs stood up and started towards Kate who was thanking the guests as they left along with the rest of the bridal party.

"I give her five minutes once she gets home." Gibbs answered helping Tony as one of his crutches caught on the edge of one of the chairs.

"You know this is a pain in the butt." Tony said and dramatically lifted the metal device out of the sand and hopped forward.

"Yeah well nothing you can do about it kid. Be happy you only have a month of it and not more."

"Touché."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

As Gibbs and Tony made it to the parking lot they met up with Abby and McGee who instantly noticed the hobbling teen.

"Now what did you do mister?" Abby questioned hands on her hips and looking completely awkward in her green dress and curled black hair.

"Broke it during the game last night but I made a touchdown." Tony answered looking for a hint of forgiveness from the two adults but just saw cluelessness on their faces, "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

It was true that McGee and Abby were some of his biggest fans but they didn't have a clue when it came to sports. They just tried to make it to as many of the games as they could and stood up to cheer when they were nudged by his parents.

Tony decided to make it simpler for them, "I scored some points."

Confusion cleared and patted him on the back, "Good for you Tony. How about tonight if it's ok with Gibbs you guys can come over for supper?" Abby invited looking over to her favorite Senior Agent.

Kate had overheard as the previous couple left, "Sure what do you want us to bring?"

"Don't worry about it Kate just bring yourselves." Abby answered, "Now you guys get a move on we have more people to greet." Shooing Gibbs and Tony to the side Abby pushed them forwards to Kate and Palmer.

"Hey Palmer!" Tony yelled coming to stand before the Medical Examiner while Kate continued to talk to Kate.

"Hey Tony. How's the leg feeling?" Palmer asked and was surprised to see Tony here today after the break the night before. He had been there and was with him until the Paramedics arrived and the break was a nasty one. Tony was just lucky it wasn't a compound fracture which would have required surgery.

"Hurts but nothing too bad." Tony added off handedly and tried to take pressure off his injured limb.

"Ok which bones did you break and what kind of breaks were they?" Palmer quizzed something he had been doing since he started at NCIS and starting spending time with the youngest Gibbs.

Tony had to pause to think for a minute before he replied, "I broke my tibia and fibula. My tibia was an impact break causing a traverse break in my fibula."

"Very good Tony."

Gibbs came over interrupting the Doctor and son, "Ready to go kid?"

"What about Mom?" Tony asked awkwardly side stepping to face his Dad.

"She's catching a ride with McGee and Abby and we are gonna meet at their place."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was five o' clock and the Gibbs's along with Palmer were seating themselves around the picnic table in the backyard. McGee was just sitting down placing a platter of grilled hamburgers on the table while Abby called for their kids.

"Jenny! Donald!"

The two six year olds came running from the jungle gym that Tony and his Dad had helped McGee with when Abby announced she was pregnant. The two kids were in a competition for a spot next to Tony, their favorite cousin.

"Move it Jenny! You sat by Tony last time." Donald complained as the little blonde hair girl slid in next to the teen.

"No Donny I got here first." Jenny replied and finished with sticking her tongue out.

"Mommy! Jenny's being mean." The little boy cried wandering over to Abby who was fixing plates for the twins.

"Don come here," Tony said waving the little boy over and waited until he got closer, "I'll do something special for you. How does that sound?"

"What?" Crying stopped and blue eyes focused on the prospect of something that his sister didn't have.

"If you promise to sit still you can sit on my lap." Tony answered, "But only if you're really careful and sit still."

Not a second passed before the little boy hopped onto to Tony's lap, "I'll be careful I promise."

"Ok buddy."

The rest of the cookout was celebrated with laughter and jokes all around and not another tear was shed.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate came through the front door and turned the lights on around her, "It's late. I'm tired. See you boys in the morning." She said and tossing her dress over the back of the couch and slouched up the stairs.

"How are you doing Tony? Need anything for your leg?" Gibbs asked as he saw Tony gingerly hop to the armchair and sat down.

"No I'm fine just tired." He answered and leaned back in the chair dressed in a pair of worn jeans and one of his football shirts.

Gibbs shook his head and went to the kitchen to grab the painkillers anyway. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed back into the living room where he found Tony sound asleep on the chair. Setting aside the medicine and water he carefully scooped his son up in his arms and staggered a little under the weight. It wouldn't be long before he couldn't carry Tony at all. Walking up the stairs he nudged Tony's door open and gently laid him down on the bed and propped his leg up on some extra pillows before he leaned down and gave a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Walking from the room he turned to look his son over one last time before he himself retreated to bed. Looking at his son he didn't realize just how fast he had grown up. Just too damn fast.

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last time I appreciate it. Also just a note for any supernatural readers on here, I recently published a one shot called "Stay" and I would love if you would read and review for me. Anyway on with the story. **

**Tony age 15. **

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Come on please?" Tony begged standing in front of his parents in the living room.

"I said we would talk about it." Gibbs answered as he looked at his wife and back to the sheaf of papers Tony had handed them to look over.

"But all my friends are taking it besides it would be good for me to learn how to drive." Tony tried in a last ditch effort.

"Anthony Gibbs. We will talk about it. But if I hear you beg one more time you won't have to worry about it because it won't happen. Understood?"

"Yes Dad."

"Now go finish your homework."

"Fine I'm going." Tony pouted as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"What do you think Kate?" Gibbs asked as they both finished reading the papers.

"I don't know Jethro. This is a really big. I mean I think he is responsible enough for it but I don't know if I'm ready for it." Kate said setting her papers down and looked at her husband setting her coffee down.

"He is right though it is something he should know. He might not always be living in a city with such good public transportation. It also wouldn't hurt to have him driving so he could take himself to and from his sports practices." Gibbs reasoned more with himself than anyone else.

"I agree it would be nice. But he is still kind of young to be driving." Kate debated.

"I think he'll be fine. What should we tell him?"

"We should tell him that he starts Driver's Ed next week." Kate answered with a smile.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"So what did your parents say?"

"Dude they said they would think about it. That means no." Tony answered Zac as they communicated over the game they were playing on the Xbox 360.

"That sucks. Mine said it was fine and signed right away."

"You're so lucky," Tony whined and suddenly his person was killed in a massive explosion, "Damn it! I'm done I'll talk to you later."

"See you later man." Zac answered as he signed off and shut off the TV and headed to the kitchen for something to drink. As he was starting down the stairs he heard his mom finish saying, "-starts Driver's Ed next week."

He held in his yell of joy and rushed back to his room to let his friends know the good news. He was about to start up his Skype but heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly exited out of the messenger and logged on to facebook.

There was a knock on the door before Gibbs and Kate came into the room, "What are you still doing up?"

He hadn't even thought about the time when he was trying to cover up his eavesdropping but quickly checked the clock on his computer and was surprised to see it was nearly midnight, "Lost track of time."

"Well you better get to bed. It's Friday tomorrow and you have a big game tomorrow night." Gibbs answered and turned to leave, "Good night."

"Good night sweetie I'll see you in the morning." Kate whispered and planted a kiss on Tony's forehead before both parents left and headed for their own room.

Huh that was strange. I wonder when they are going to tell me. Tony thought as he quickly changed into Pjs and slipped under the covers. No matter the situation he was still happy he would be taking the class and would be on his way to adult hood.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The alarm clock blared waking Tony up for a day full of classes and basketball game. Slamming the snooze button he turned over in bed and started to drift off again for hopefully a peaceful five minutes when his door creaked open.

"Time to get up." Gibbs yelled flipping on the lights before he left.

Groaning Tony stumbled out of bed and down the stairs towards the kitchen where he could smell French toast and syrup as he finished coming down the last few steps, "Smells awesome Mom."

The small family sat down around the table and started in on breakfasts before Kate spoke up, "We decided to let you do your Driver's Ed."

"Really? Thanks that's so awesome!" Tony yelled excitedly rushing over to hug both of his parents.

"But-"Gibbs spoke up silencing his happy son and waited until he was sitting before continuing, "There are some conditions to this."

"Ok. What are they?"

"One if we find out you aren't doing your homework or your grades drop at all we will take you out of the class. Also you will spend half an hour every night going over driving laws and instruction with either me or your mom."

It was silent for a minute before Tony spoke up, "That's all?"

"I'm sure we can come up with some more if you want." Gibbs answered.

"No, no that's ok. I was just expecting more rules but those conditions sound good enough to me I can do that."

"Ok. We signed the papers and everything just make sure you turn them in today and don't lose this check." Kate said as she quickly wrote out the deposit before handing the important papers over to her son, "Just remember this is a privilege not a right. We can and will take it away if you misbehave."

"I know I'll remember. I love you guys."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Gibbs!"

Tony heard his name being yelled and saw his friend's waving him over from their lunch table and quickly grabbed his napkins and hurried over, "What's up?"

"Did you convince your parents yet?" Zac asked as he sat down himself and continued in on his food.

"Yep they told me this morning. Can you believe it? We are going to be able to drive which means no more subways and buses."

"I know man this is awesome I can't wait!"

"You two done being girls?" Jake, their senior friend and captain of the basketball team, asked as he sat down by them at the lunch table, "Now who's ready for some basketball?"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Go Tony!"

Tony made the jump and scored the winning basket as the buzzer went off. Everyone jumped in the stands as they saw the winning score and the young player hoisted on to his team mates shoulders.

"And that's another win for the Arlington Arctic Cats! Winning score by Tony Gibbs, a sophomore and a player to keep your eye, on that kid has some talent." The announcer congratulated as the crowds started cheering and making their way down to the court.

"Great game boys I'll see you at practice Monday. Have a great weekend." Coach Hollenbach dismissed his players as he headed for his office.

Tony was lowered by his teammates and started to peer over the heads of the crowd to see if he could see his family and friends.

"Great job Kid!" Damon shouted as he patted the teen on the shoulder, "Looks like all the hard work paid off huh?"

"Yeah it did. Thanks." Tony offered around a yawn and blushed embarrassed at the huge yawn.

"Why don't you and Ziva come over for supper tomorrow? I know McGee and Abby are out of town visiting her brother but we can still celebrate Tony's win without them." Kate invited coming closer and was donning all of the school colors in a dorky fashion that only moms could get away with.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. What about you honey?" Damon said swinging his arm around to encompass his wife as she leaned closer, "Sounds wonderful."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was three weeks later when Tony came parading into the house after school and showed off his Temporary license, "Mom I got them! Dad picked me up and we got it."

Kate stood up from the table where she was grading papers for her courses and came to look at the license and was surprised to see her little boy looking all grown up and looking back at her through the picture on the plastic, "I'm proud of you Tony. Maybe tonight after supper we can go driving around the block."

"That would be awesome! Thanks Mom. Dad took me and said I did great." Tony yipped and ran up the stairs to let all his friends know.

Just as Tony scrambled up the stairs Gibbs stumbled through the door looking surprisingly harried and somehow more grey, "Never again will I ride with him."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Nervously Kate handed over the keys to her car and got into the passenger seat, "Ok make sure you adjust the mirrors and seat so it's comfortable for you."

"I know Mom." Tony answered as he quickly adjusted the mirrors and the seat and put the key in the ignition starting the car.

"Ok put it in reverse-"Kate started but was jerked against the seat as the car was gunned backwards and into the road that thankfully wasn't busy.

"Ok put it in drive and slowly," She emphasized the word, "drive around the block."

He nodded and started off with confidence and was doing well until he came to a corner and took it without slowing down, "Ok that's it stop the car I'm taking us back home before you kill us."

"Sorry Mom."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

That night as Kate and Gibbs lay in bed they tried to figure out how to help Tony with his driving skills.

"Maybe he just isn't ready to start. He did just his Temps." Kate reasoned.

"I don't think so. If they didn't think he was good enough they wouldn't have given him the permit. Maybe we should just have someone else work with him."

"Like who? Not Ziva because he doesn't need to become any more dangerous then he already is."

"What about Abby or McGee they would be good. No tickets or anything."

"Ok that sounds ok to me. Talk to them tomorrow." Kate said and kissed Jethro before rolling over and falling asleep.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"McGee what are you and Abby doing this weekend?" Gibbs asked as he ran into his co-worker in the elevator on their way up for the day.

"Jenny and Don are staying with Sarah for the weekend so we were going out of town. Why?"

"Tony just got his temps and we are looking for someone to teach him." Gibbs mumbled embarrassed at not being able to drive with his own son.

"That bad huh? Well you could always ask Damon. He is a pretty good driver." McGee suggested as the elevator opened and they both got out.

Gibbs nodded before walking over to Damon's desk, "You. Me this weekend. We are teaching Tony to drive."

"What?" The Probie asked as he looked away from his emails and saw his boss standing before him.

"You are taking Tony driving this weekend."

"Ok sure. It can't be that bad."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Jesus Christ! Are you trying to get us killed?" Damon yelled as Tony once again sped around the corner and Damon held on to the door of the car for dear life.

"I'm sorry!" Tony panicked and pulled over and starting unbuckling the seatbelt and opening the door.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, "Get your ass back in the car."

"What?"

"I said get your ass back in the car. Your Dad told me to teach you to drive and that's what I'll do. Now what is causing you problems?"

"Everything." Tony said glumly as he slid back into the seat.

"Gotta be more specific than that."

"I can't control the speed."

"Easy fix for that. Step on the gas with your toes. Makes it harder to speed. Buckle up and try it."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs, Kate and Ziva were worriedly watching the drive way. It had been nearly three hours and the two men weren't back yet. Kate just hoped that Tony hadn't killed them. Just as they were about to go back inside to get started on supper the Malibu came gliding down the road and into the driveway.

Expecting to see Damon step from behind the wheel they were all surprised to see Tony come out with a big smile, "Thanks Damon."

"No problem. You did good."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"So really how did he do?" Gibbs asked as all four adults sat around with beers while Tony had left to go to his friend's for the night.

"I lost a few years off my life but he did good. He was just nervous."

"Thanks for helping him."

"It wasn't a problem. Now pass the beer."

**A/N: Reviews please? **

**P.S: This happened to me while I was taking my Driver's Ed. Nobody wanted to ride with me and they still don't. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and responses! I would just like to mention to you all that I recently published a Supernatural oneshot called "Unexpected" and I would love for all you Supernatural readers to read and review it for me. Also on another note after this chapter I only see two more chapters before the story ends **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to TessHardeningfan. Thanks for reading the story and giving me the idea for this chapter.**

**Tony age 16**

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Women," Tony muttered as he stepped out of his black Mustang and started up the sidewalk to his house, "so complicated."

Slamming the front door behind him he started his way up to his room to figure out who he was going to ask to Prom. The last couple of weeks he had ladies following him around everywhere he went and being overly nice to him. Not that they weren't normally nice to him just nicer than normal.

"How was your day Tony?"

Turning around from the bottom of the stairs he saw Kate walking through the front door with a couple bags of groceries, "Boring, weird and did I mention boring?" He joked as he helped his Mom with the bags.

"You know you should be taking your schooling seriously. You only have a year left. This isn't the time to slack off. In fact you should probably start thinking about what you want to do after you graduate." Kate lectured as she started putting the new supplies away leaving out the ones she would need for supper.

"I know I know. It has just been a long week."

"You do realize it's only Monday right?"

"Oh My God."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"You did so well at the track meet last night." A senior blonde named Lucy crooned as she bent over next to Tony's ear as he was typing his English paper.

"Really? Because my meet was on Saturday. Now if you'll excuse me I'm kind of in the middle of something." Tony excused the blonde before setting his eyes back on the computer screen. He really needed to improve his grade in English or otherwise his Dad was going to blow a gasket. His last report card had been fantastic except for the C he had managed to get in English.

"I'll be here waiting for you Baby. You just take your time." She said and kissed his cheek before leaving to go back to her group of laughing friends.

"Dear lord." Tony said shaking his head and started typing again.

"I know right? I can't stand it when I have attractive people falling all over me."

Looking to his right he was surprised to see the quiet girl from his homeroom staring at hism with something short of disgust, "Excuse me?"

"Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No I'm interested what were you saying?" Tony said scooting away from his keyboard to face the girl.

"It's just I have been watching you lately. You don't realize just how lucky you are Tony Gibbs. You have all the girls in this school falling all over you and you don't even care. You push them away without a second glance and they just keep coming back like lost puppies. You don't understand what I wouldn't give to have just one guy half as good looking as you spare a second glance at me."

Tony took a hard look at her. She was pretty but not drop dead gorgeous. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with some natural highlights. She was skinny but not super skinny more a muscled skinny. Dressed in what looked to be a mixture of thrift store finds and American Eagle she wasn't someone he would have paused to give a second glance at. But now that he was talking to her he realized that she seemed actually kind of cool, "Thank you. I needed that. Your gonna hate me even more for this but what's your name?"

She shook her head with disbelief, "Wouldn't you like to know."

He was about to protest when the bell rang and she quickly got up from her chair and left the IMC, "Wait!" He yelled and started to chase after her but was pushed aside as people started to leave eager to go home for the day.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Tony can you help your Mom? She needs to get some parts for her car." Gibbs asked walking into his son's room covered in car grease. Kate's car had crapped out on her last week and he was just now getting to it much to his wife's annoyance.

"Yeah sure Dad just a second." Tony said as he was throwing things out of his closet in search of the book.

"What are you doing son?" Gibbs asked as he started to make his way closer to Tony and was dodging flying shoes and other hazards.

"I'm looking for a book. It should be in here somewhere."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Tony?" Gibbs asked as he decided he was probably safer on the bed then near the closet.

"Huh?" Tony asked turning around with a couple of dust bunnies in his hair and a puzzled look on his face.

Gibbs was taken a back for a minute. Who was this young man sitting on his son's floor? When had his little four year old grown up? Looking back at him wasn't the gapped tooth little boy he had found but instead it was a tall, tan teen, "I was just wondering what happened to my son. Because he doesn't tear up his room in search of books he would probably tear apart his room for the perfect hiding spot."

Laughing Tony replied, "I'm just looking for a yearbook and I can't remember where I left it."

Gibbs got up and walked over to the seldom used bookcase in Tony's room and pulled out a large book and handed it over to his son, "Next time just try looking in the obvious place."

Taking the yearbook in hand he set it on the bed before turning to his Dad, "So what do you need again?"

"Your Mom needs help getting car parts. Can you go help her?"

"Yep I'll be right down. Just let me change."

Gibbs nodded and headed out of the room. He knew that look in Tony's ear. There was a girl. Finally.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Are you sure? This looks a lot like the other one." Kate asked as Tony led her around the automotive shop and was piling her arms full of parts he and Dad would need to fix her car.

"Yes I'm sure," Tony answered as he picked up the last part and added it to the pile, "ok that should be all."

"Ok let's get this checked out and then we can go get some chicken for supper." Kate said as the two walked towards the counter and started to check out.

"Hey Tony, what are you doing here?"

Looking up he was surprised to see Lucy from the IMC behind the counter, "Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"I work here silly."

Kate watched as her son uncomfortably eased away from the girl and got an angry glint in his eye, "If you wouldn't mind we have other places to be Lucy."

Tony couldn't help but smile at the hint of disdain in his Mom's voice. She always was protective of him. Looking back at Lucy he couldn't help but wonder when she had started to work here. He had made himself a regular over the past couple of years, coming in nearly twice a week for parts for his Mustang that he and his Dad fixed up and he never once saw her here.

"Sure Mrs. Gibbs. The total comes up to $40.26."

"Do you take credit?" Kate asked as she pulled out her purse and wallet.

"Yes Ma'am just slide the card here." Lucy directed losing all the friendliness she had showed earlier.

Pausing only to sign the receipt and grab the bag of parts they were soon on their way out of the automotive shop and towards Tony's car. Once they were inside and started to the local deli Kate spoke up, "Care to explain what that was all about Tony?"

"Someone said something to me today and I can't help but think about would she said to me. Lucy just reinforced what I was told."

"Is someone bullying you because if they are you can always tell me or any of the team."

"No, no! No one is bullying me. In fact it's the complete opposite. All the ladies are flirting with me constantly and its starting to get kind of annoying." Tony said as he drove through traffic.

Kate smiled. She always knew her son was going to be a looker when he got older and she wasn't wrong. Standing at just over six foot with a tan and toned body he wasn't hard on the eyes. Along with light brown locks, emerald green eyes and beautiful white teeth she wasn't surprised all the ladies were falling over him, "So does this person have a name?"

"Yeah I just don't know it."

"Well then I guess we better get you home to figure it out."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It wasn't until a week later that Tony actually had time to look through the yearbook and figure out who his mystery girl was. When he had gotten home from getting the parts and supper they had found a note saying that Gibbs had gotten called into work and wouldn't be home until late and that he wanted Tony to finish up the car. After that the rest of his week had turned into a mess of homework, sports practice and helping his Dad clean up the yard for spring.

During his practice today though he had managed to trip over the hurdles he was jumping as a bunch of the cheerleaders had run onto the track and distracted him. Falling over the hurdles he managed to break his thumb and acquire nice size cuts on his arms and legs.

"Are you sure you're ok Tony? It's lonely at my place with Ziva gone with the rest of the team. I'm sure you must be lonely with your Dad gone and Mom out of town." Damon answered as he pulled the Mustang into the driveway and parked it.

"I'll be fine Damon. Thanks though for taking me home." Tony said wincing as his soft cast banged against the middle consul when he reached for the medicine Jake had prescribed him for the inflammation and pain.

Damon paused and then made a rash decision, "Too bad squirt. I'm staying at least for the night and you're gonna like it."

"Fine. But you're ordering Pizza."

"Deal"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was after midnight and Tony knew he would regret it in the morning when he had to wake up for school but it was Friday and he would have the weekend to recoup.

"So what's on your mind? You've been quiet all night or well more quiet than usual." Damon said taking a sip from his beer and Tony taking a sip of his soda. They were in the middle of a movie marathon picking random movies they hadn't seen in a while and going with it.

"Nothing just thinking."

"Now I know something's wrong." Damon joked but sobered immediately when he saw his friend wasn't smiling, "What is it?"

"I'll be back." Tony said jumping up from his seat on the couch and hurried up the stairs and came back with his yearbook clutched in his free hand.

Sitting down and flipping through the pages he finally came to a stop on the page he was looking for, "Jamie Gibson."

Watching the teen with concern Damon asked, "What?"

"Jamie Gibson. She said something to me and I couldn't forget it. I've been thinking about her all week but I couldn't remember her name. I think I like her."

"Well let's see her," Damon answered setting his beer on the coffee table and reaching for the book, "hand it over."

Carefully handing the book over he pointed a figure to the photo, "That's her."

Damon let out a low whistle, "She is sure a looker. What's keeping you from asking her out? You have Prom coming up right? Ask her to that."

Smiling Tony was already coming up with a plan, "I don't know what's holding me back, but I do know what I'm going to do."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Dude are you sure about this? Isn't it kind of cheesy?" Seth asked as they were sat at lunch together the next day.

"Dude you've known me for how long? Do I do any other way?" Tony asked as he scoped out the right table and was happy when he saw the girl he was looking for.

"I think it's sweet. I wish you would do something like this for me." Seth's girlfriend Amanda added.

"You ready man?" Zac asked as he finished setting the Ipod and dock to play the song Only for You by The Heartless Bastards.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tony said standing up and grimacing as some of his bandages pulled on his legs by managed to get on top of the lunch table and everyone in the lunch room grew quiet and he reached down for the dock and hit play on his Ipod. The guitar notes started to fill the cafeteria.

He watched as Jamie turned from her friend and saw him standing there watching her, "Jamie Gibson." He yelled and watched as everyone in the room looked at each other in confusion and then watched as Jamie blushed a deep red and looked down to her lap.

"Jamie. I couldn't stop thinking about what you said to me last week. I realized nobody ever talked to me like that before and I liked it. You made me realize that I have been looking at the girl I have shared classes with for years and I have always had a crush on you. I just forgot over time. You are beautiful in so many ways Jamie Gibson. I want to make you realize that. Maybe I can help you start. Will you go to Prom with me?"

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped and looked between the jock and the wallflower waiting for something to happen. Tony's heart started beating even more erratically when he watched as Jamie dressed in worn skinny jeans and flannel button down stood up and started down the walkway towards his table and came to a stop at the table before Zac and Seth moved aside so she could step up.

Pausing to look at him only momentarily she whispered, "I would love to Tony."

Tony set the dock down and bent down to press a kiss on the soft cherry colored lips in front of him. If whistles and cheers came from the crowd they didn't notice.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"You look stunning tonight Jamie." Tony whispered as he and his girlfriend twirled together under the dim lights in the school gym.

"So do you Tony," She said pulling him closer and was careful not to let the rough plaster of his thumb cast catch on her dress, "I will always remember tonight. Thank you for giving it to me."

"You are the most beautiful person here. I didn't give you anything I just helped you get what you deserve." Tony whispered back as he ran his eyes over the neon green and black floor length dress, it was absolutely beautiful.

"I love you."

He smiled before replying and adding a kiss, "I love you too."

"Now for the final dance of the night; this one's for the King and Queen." The announcer said and the lights dimmed even more and a set of familiar guitar strings started.

"This is our song." Tony said dropping Jamie into a dip and giving her a kiss before she could reply.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Thank you for the night. I had a lot of fun." Jamie said as they came to stand on her front porch. Tony was a little nervous when he found out that Jamie's dad was in the Marines but was quickly put at ease when he found out that their Dad's had served together during Desert Storm.

"I did too. Maybe we could go to a movie next weekend?" Tony asked hopeful that this wouldn't be just a dance thing but something more.

"I would love that." She said and pressed a quick kiss to his nose when she heard a gruff throat clearing behind her and knew they were being watched, "I'll see you Monday."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

That Monday Tony came home and headed straight to his room without a backward glance. He slammed his door shut and flung himself down on his bed before letting out the tears he had been holding back all day.

Gibbs knew that look when he saw Tony's face and knew just what he needed. Walking up the stairs he didn't bother to knock before coming in and saw his son crying on his bed clutching a photo frame.

Sensing someone else coming in Tony looked up and saw his Dad and started to wipe away the tears from his eyes and sat up, "Hey."

Gibbs pulled the frame away from his son and saw it was a picture of him and Jamie from their Prom only a couple of days before. Kate and Abby had of course after taking a million pictures gone to the store and had them developed and framed. Tony looked stunning in his silver suit with a green vest to match the green dress Jamie was wearing. They really did make a beautiful couple, "What happened Tony?" He asked as he sat the picture on the nightstand next to the bed.

He let out a watery gasp, "She moved. Her Dad got transferred and they left today."

Letting out a sigh he brought Tony into a hug and let his chin rest on the soft brown locks. The first heartbreak was always the hardest. After that you only grew numb, "I'm sorry. I know what she meant to you."

"I shouldn't have waited so long to ask her out." The younger man answered before leaning his head into his Dad's chest.

"That wouldn't have changed anything."

"I know but I loved her."

"I know son. I know." Gibbs whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of his head and lightly kissed his head.

They sat like that for a couple of hours until Tony was all cried out and just letting out gasping breaths. It was time, "I have something to fix this. Come on."

"What?"

"Whenever I have a problem I build a boat. Keeps my hands busy and my mind empty. I think it's time you learn." Gibbs said and started to the door followed by Tony who tried to rub away the dried tear tracks, "I might even show you how I get the boat out of the basement."

She would be forever his first love and heartbreak.

**Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this. **

**A/N: I have two things to say and then I'll let you get to the story 1) Sorry for the delay in getting this to you but I was outside enjoying the beautiful weather and my three day weekend 2) I recently published a one shot in the Supernatural Fandom and I would love for you to read and review it for me it's called "Cracked". **

**Tony Age 17**

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"These are awesome, thank you guys!" Tony yelled as he grabbed the three Saving Abel tickets from his parents and Abby and McGee, "These are seriously the best birthday presents ever!"

"I'm glad you like them." Gibbs answered back. It was nearing the end of July but Tony's birthday wasn't until August 24 and the concert was this weekend. Tony had been begging for these tickets for ever and the adults had finally caved and bought them for him, "we do have one condition that comes with these tickets."

"What is it?" Tony asked sensing a major drawback and slightly wary of what the conditions would be.

"The first being that we want you to be safe so you have to have your phone on you at all times and if you guys get tired get a hotel room for the night somewhere." Kate answered as she slipped herself in next to Gibbs's side.

"Really that's it?" He asked looking from his parents and to his pseudo Aunt and Uncle.

"Other than have fun. Yep" Abby answered as she came and drew Tony in a big hug. Her little Tony was growing up.

"You guys are seriously the best! I can't wait to tell Zac and Seth!" Tony yelled as he ran up the stairs to start IMing his friends.

"So what do you think he will say when he sees the new guitar Ziva and Damon got him?" McGee asked with a smile.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The rest of the week passed in slow succession for Tony and his friends as they got ready for the concert. They were stocking up on energy drinks and packing for the concert in Pittsburgh.

"We are so going to be chick magnets." Zac cheered as he slid across the front of his new Chevy Camaro they were taking on their trip, "We have the looks, car and attitude."

"We are so getting lucky this weekend." Seth added as he came up the driveway with his packed bag.

"I thought you and Amanda were on again?" Tony questioned as he slid his Aviators on and tossed his bag into the back of his car.

"Nope definitely off again"

He shook his head at his friend's antics. One could never tell what was going through his friend's mind, "So you guys ready yet?" He couldn't help going all fan girl over this but he loved these guys. They were his biggest inspiration in his own singing and guitar playing.

Checking they had everything they all nodded, "I call shotgun!" Tony yelled and quickly grabbed the front seat leaving Seth to the back.

"You got lucky this time Gibbs but don't hold your breath for later."

Laughing Zac pulled the car out of the driveway and headed for the highway. They were on their way.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Dude, that was awesome." Tony yelled as they pulled from the busy arena parking lot after the concert.

"I can't believe Jason threw you his guitar pick!" Seth yelled from the backseat where he was once again relegated.

"You are so lucky man." Zac answered as he steered the Camaro towards the highway.

"What?" Tony and Seth yelled in unison. While Zac had enjoyed the concert he had stayed back far enough that he wasn't nearly deaf from the loud guitar riffs and drum bangs.

"I said you're lucky. Now choose a station and let's see how far we can get tonight." Zac said and reached for the volume button and turned up the station letting the music fill the car as they speed off in to the night.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It wasn't until nearly one when the concert finished and now it was just after two and Zac was getting tired. His friends had crashed awhile ago but they were only about an hour from home. He could make it. Rolling down the window and turning the volume up a little he kept the speed up passing the occasional car on the empty early morning highway.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Zac," Tony asked as he woken up by the sound of rumble strips and the over correction of the car, "you alright man?"

Before he could even completely open his eyes he felt the car drift further and then he heard the unmistakable sound of metal slamming into metal before everything went black.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The next thing he remembered was screaming. He could hear screams coming from somewhere and they were filled with so much pain. Opening his eyes only confused him. The last thing he remembered him and his friends were on their way home after the concert. Now though all he could see was inky blackness and flashes of multi colored lights. He turned his head and everything came to light.

Everything felt like it was on fire and he let out another blood curdling scream.

"ZAC! SETH!"

He tried to move when he felt something pull in his chest and everything went black again.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"So what do you have planned for us tonight?" Kate whispered coming up behind her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Stirring the pasta one last time he turned around before returning the embrace, "I was thinking maybe a romantic dinner, a little one on one time with my favorite lady…" he trailed off landing a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Doesn't sound so bad to me" Kate answered as she deepened the kiss bringing heat to the moment.

Gibbs lingered for a moment longer before quickly turning around and flicking the element off leaving half cooked linguine behind. He quickly grabbed Kate by the waist and ran up the stairs to their room. As they got to the room Kate asked, "Now remind me where we were?"

"Let me refresh your memory miss."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Male in his late teens. Shattered left leg. Decreased breath sounds coming from his right side. Severe head injury. Foreign object lodged in the abdomen. Heartbeat is erratic. Unresponsive to stimuli."

He was moving he could feel every bump underneath him. His eyes flashed open and tried to sit up but found himself restrained, "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Awake and disorientated," he heard the same female voice coming from his side and tried to turn but couldn't get his body to move, " it's ok sweetie my name is Amanda. Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Where are my friends? What's wrong with me why can't I move?"

"You were in a car accident and went through the windshield. We don't want you to move too much and hurt yourself anymore. Now can you tell me what your name is?" Amanda asked again urgently as she watched the teen's eyes start to droop close. No sooner had the eyes closed and he started to seize, "Shit he is seizing! Roberto drive faster or this kid ain't going to make it."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs was rolling over in their warm bed and was getting ready to head to the bathroom when he heard the house phone ring. Getting up he couldn't imagine who would be calling this late at night or as he glanced at his clock this early. It was nearly three in the morning and NCIS knew better then to call him on the home line for cases. Walking quickly towards the stairs he saw Tony's room still empty and that suddenly left a pit in his stomach. Something wasn't right. Tony should have been home by now or he would have called. Running the rest of the way he reached the phone just as it was about to make the last ring.

"Hello?" He answered still not quite awake.

"Is this Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" An unidentified voice asked from the other side of the line.

"The one and only who is this?"

"I'm calling from Columbia Community Hospital in Maryland. There's been an accident."

Gibbs sunk to the floor as he heard the message. This was just like when Shannon and Kelly died he can't let it happen again, "What happened? How's Tony?"

"He is in critical condition we need you here as fast you can."

"Me and my wife will be there as soon as we can." He answered and didn't wait for a reply before he disconnected and ran up the stairs not caring about the noise he was making. Rushing into the room he flung the lights on and started rummaging through their drawers looking for something for them to wear.

"Jethro what are you doing? Did you get a case?" Kate asked sleepily as she sat up in bed protecting her eyes from the offending light.

"Tony's been in an accident we need to get to the hospital." He answered as he threw her a pair of shorts and sweatshirt and grabbed the same for himself.

It was silent as they both quickly dressed and got into their car racing towards the hospital.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Where is he? Where is our son?" Gibbs demanded running into the bustling ER with a crying Kate at his side. The nurse behind the counter looked up from entering info for the surly young man who had come in from a beer fight and saw the disgruntled man coming closer. Taking a breath she leaned around the man to shout, "Sir you're gonna have to wait your turn. I'm only one person."

"I just need to know where my son is you called earlier. We got here as fast as we could. I need to know how he is." Kate answered as she tried to hold back her tears.

Looking at the woman she realized just who these people were. She had seen the paramedics come into the ER running alongside the gurney shouting stats as they pumped a battered looking kid with the ambu bag. These people didn't deserve to wait any longer turning to her current patient she said, "I need to talk to these people. Cindy here will take over for me." She answered and waved over a young African American woman who gladly took the spot behind the desk.

The drunken man growled before moving to the side so the two newcomers could come to the front of the line.

"I'm assuming you're the Gibbs's?" She asked as she led them towards a small office off the ER waiting room.

"Yes. Now can you please let us know about our son?" Gibbs asked again as he was directed to a seat and Kate took the one next to him.

"I can tell you that he is in critical condition but I will have one of the attending doctors come and give you the details. I'm sorry I can't give you more information but I'll be right back." She assured as she left the room and walked down the plain white hallway towards where she heard shouts and the sound of running feet.

"He's seizing again. Stabilize the leg, neck and abdomen." She heard a voice yell as she rounded the corner.

It wasn't like she wasn't use to seeing horrible and horrific things because just last week she had a man come in who had cut off half his hand trying to fix his lawn mower blade but this just made her sick. She watched as nurses and doctors alike tried to hold the bloodied teen's head in place as he bucked and twitched. The leg though was looking like it was behind hope it was swollen so severely that it was blue and she could see bits of bone sticking through it in multiple places. She could see on the torso where one of the nurses was holding a large chunk of glass in place because they hadn't been able to remove it yet.

"85…86…87…88…89…90. Seizure lasted a minute and half. Cynthia there is no record of epilepsy right?" She heard Dr. John Blake ask as he moved around unsure of where to start on the broken body in front of him.

"John," She finally asked stepping from the shadows she was hiding in to grab the attention of the doctor, "the family is here and are waiting for an update."

"Thank you Ashley." John answered as he stripped off his bloody gloves and followed out of the room as the rest of the doctors and nurses tried to fix what they could and get the boy stable before they could rush him into surgery.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate and Gibbs were pacing the room both near tears but unwilling to go into hysterics until they found out what happened. They were both about to start another lap around the small examination room when they heard the door open and they both took their spots. Watching the door open they watched as an older grey haired man walked through the door with blood stained scrubs and worry lines on his face.

"How is Tony is he going to be alright?" Gibbs asked sitting forward in his chair.

"I'm sorry I don't have better news for you," Dr. Blake answered in lieu of an introduction as he pulled a wheeled chair out from the desk and sat down.

"What does that mean? What's wrong with my baby?" Kate questioned.

"Your son was brought in with severe injuries. He was the only survivor of the crash, but we are trying to stabilize him before we take him into surgery," he paused giving the parents a chance to adjust to the news, "when he was brought in he had multiple injuries, shattered left leg, possible neck fracture, internal bleeding and skull fracture. To be blunt he is a mess. He also came in with a piece of the windshield impaling his abdomen."

Kate gasped when she heard the news and turned to cling to Gibbs who was barely holding it together himself.

"Like I said we are trying to stabilize him enough from surgery but the pressure being put on his brain is causing seizures and we just can't risk operating on him until we get the swelling down. Right now we are between a rock and a hard place. I need to ask you though to sign these papers," The doctor asked pulling a sheet from the desk drawer and handed it over to Gibbs, "these papers are for the surgery that could save Tony."

Gibbs looked at the paper before turning back to the doctor, "He could die anyway."

"He will for sure if you don't sign that paper but if you do you will be giving him a fighting chance."

He looked at his wife and saw the faint nod she gave and he motioned for a pen, "Hand me the pen."

Handing over the pen the door opened and John Blake turned around to see one of the nurses from his team at the door, "He's stable John what do we do?"

"Get him in the OR stat."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It had been nearly 6 hours since they had been briefed and moved to a private family waiting room when the same doctor as earlier came to talk to them, "What's going on?"

"There has been a complication."

**Reviews please! I'm so sorry it's so late but as a reward for you wonderful readers I will have another chapter up this weekend. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Just as promised here is the other chapter I was telling you about. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys sent me for last chapter and I hope to see more for this one. **

**Previously **

"**There has been a complication." **

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"What do you mean there's been a complication? What's wrong with our son?" Gibbs demanded getting up from the couch he and Kate were occupying.

"As I mentioned Tony's left leg was shattered in the accident. We have tried everything we can but infection is setting in. I'm sorry but we need to amputate."

Gibbs fell back in shock. That was his little boy's leg. The one that lived and breathed sports. The one who just last week and said he wanted to be a Marine just like his Daddy.

"What?" Kate asked seeing her husband fall back, "There is no chance that it could be fixed?"

"I'm afraid not. The break is too severe we can't even find a big enough piece to screw together. His leg literally shattered in the crash. I'm sorry."

"Can we have a moment to discuss this?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course but I would like to add that we would only be removing from the knee down. Most amputees live very full lives and are not held back by their disabilities." Dr. Blake said as he turned to leave.

Kate and Gibbs shared one glance and decided what they needed to do, "Do what you need to just keep him alive."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Three hours later and they were again visited in their private waiting room by the mysterious doctor who had yet to introduce himself, "If you two follow me I would like to discuss your Son's condition before you see him."

Getting up the parents followed the doctor into a large office and sat on the couch in front of his desk. They waited until the door was closed and the man to sit before they started their assault, "How is Tony?"

"First I would like to introduce myself. My name is John Blake and I will be his Doctor during his stay here," John introduced holding out a hand to shake and when he saw that neither parent was into the niceties quickly put it away, "We managed to stabilize him for the time being, but he is far from out of the woods. As you know we had to amputate his leg, which was very successful by the way. There was a large piece of glass we removed from his stomach. When the glass went in it hit the corner of his spleen which caused heavy internal bleeding. There are six broken ribs which were putting pressure on his lungs making it hard for him to breath. He also managed to break his right arm, he fractured his neck an-" Gibbs and Kate gasped their little boy couldn't be paralyzed. John seeing the parent's reaction quickly remedied himself, "he still has full function of his lower half. We have run many tests to make sure there wasn't any risk of paralysis and he passed all of them." They quickly deflated in relief before the doctor spoke again, "The most worry some injury is his head. He had two fractures to his skull which put a severe amount of strain on his brain. When he came in he started seizing and we found that his brain was swelling. We have managed to get the swelling down, but we had to shave his head and put two catheters into his head to let the extra liquid drain out and reduce the swelling."

It was quiet as the Gibbs's took in the information and tried to figure out what to say next, "I can take you to him now if you like. He won't be awake for awhile, but we do predict him to wake up when his anesthesia wears off. Normally we would give him sedative to help him through the first couple of days but with his head injury we aren't sure that is a good option."

"Just take us to him." Gibbs demanded and stood up with Kate and followed the doctor out of the room.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Now before you see your son I would like to say that he has a lot of medical equipment attached to him. I will explain what each piece of equipment does when we get in." Dr. Blake said as they reached room 201 in the ICU.

"I just want to see my baby." Kate said standing next to the doctor in front of the closed door.

"Follow me," John said as he pushed open the door and lead the way in followed by the two nervous parents.

Coming in Gibbs and Kate were shocked at the sight of their son. Tony was lying in the bed covered from the waist down in a thin hospital blanket the rest that they could see was covered in bandages and what wasn't covered in bandages was black and blue or stitched together. Looking up to his face Gibbs saw a white turban of bandages wrapped around his head and a metal torture device balanced on his shoulders and connected to his head, "What is thing attached to his head?"

"That is what we call a halo. Due to the severity of his neck fracture we are using that to hold it in place. It is like when you have a broken arm or leg and you put it in a plaster cast. Tony will be wearing it close to six months though."

This just didn't seem fair to her. What did Tony ever do to deserve this? He just lost his friends and now he was facing month's probably even years of physical therapy to recover from this. Kate reached forward to place a hand on her son's when she saw the tube coming from his mouth, "I thought you said he was stable so why are there machines breathing for him?"

"Tony is stable but still critical. I only have him on the machine to help his lungs with the strain they are under. It will be difficult for him as he will be awake for awhile with the tube in."

She continued to reach forward and finally dropped a hand onto her son's IV riddled hand and was surprised at the warmth emanating from it. She was about to question it before the doctor answered her unasked question, "He has a slight fever but it isn't anything that doesn't usually happen. His body is fighting hard to try and repair itself and the infection he was starting in his leg is still waging on. We have him on antibiotics and they seem to be working now."

Dr. John Blake watched as the parents silently pulled up the chairs placed in the room and grabbed for the free hands of their unconscious son, "Call if you need anything." And he silently slipped from the room.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I'm going to call the team and grab some coffee. Do you want anything Jethro?" Kate asked standing up. Even after all these years of being a college Professor she still counted herself as part of the team.

"Sure a coffee would be good." Gibbs answered pulling his chair closer to the bed and ran a hand down Tony's arm careful of the bandages and stopped once he reached the plain white plaster cast encasing the bottom half of his arm.

"I'll be right back," Kate answered grabbing her phone and bent down carefully and placed a kiss on the tip of Tony's nose, "I'll be right back baby. I love you."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Where do you think they are?" Ziva asked as she sat down at the picnic table across from Abby for a birthday picnic while their husbands brought the food to the table. Every year the McGee's had the team over to celebrate the twin's birthday.

"Probably trying to get Tony out of bed he had that concert last night and if he is anything like I was at that age he probably wasn't the quietest fan there." Damon inserted carrying a big bowl of potato salad to the table and sat down next to Ziva while Tim called to Donald and Jenny who were playing on their swing set.

"Should we wait for them?" Abby asked worriedly. It wasn't like Gibbs or Kate not to at least call when they were held up. Something wasn't right.

"I'm sure they're fine Abbs. Let's eat while the food is still warm." McGee said giving his wife a quick squeeze before passing the potato salad.

The meal passed with laughs and jokes from the birthday kids, but the adults were growing more worried when the missing members of their family still didn't call or show up. It was nearing one in the afternoon and they should have called by now, "Mom where is Tony? He said he would be here." Donald asked as he finished his hot dog and took a sip from his juice box.

"They are just running a little late they'll be here." Abby said and looked back down to her barely touched food.

They all finished their food and were cleaning up when Ziva heard her phone ring and excused herself to answer it, "Hello?"

"Ziva?"

Ziva paused as she walked into the McGee's living room as she heard the tearful voice on the other end. It wasn't like her friend to sound like that. Kate was so brave and so tough it was unlike her and it worried the NCIS Agent, "Kate what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Tony was in an accident and we have been at the hospital all day. He's in bad shape Ziva and I'm scared." Kate cried through the phone.

She heard the sniffling and knew Kate was trying to hold back tears, "Where are you? We will be there as soon as we can." Ziva demanded and quickly grabbed her purse from next to the door where she had left it when she came over earlier.

"Columbia Community-"

"Alright we'll be there in a half an hour." Ziva said about to hang up when she heard Kate speak up, "Ziva wait are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just don't bring the kids. I don't want to scare them." Kate answered in a soft voice.

Hearing that froze Ziva where she stood. If Kate didn't want the kids to see their favorite honorary cousin then this was going to be bad, so very bad.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Damon walked in just as Ziva shakily shoved her phone into the pocket of her jean shorts. She turned around with a look of pure shock on her face and it scared him. Setting the empty plate on the counter he rushed over to his wife, "Babe what's going on? Who called?"

"That was Kate. Tony's been in an accident and he's in bad shape." She answered emptily. Turns out Mossad training wears off.

"What? No not Tony. Where is he at? Let's go I'll get Tim and Abby to get the kids and we can head out." Damon answered running towards the back patio.

"Damon!" Ziva yelled grabbing his arm before he could yell outside and pulled him back, "She doesn't want the kids there."

"We still have to tell Abby and McGee at least." The former Marine stated as he calmly yelled through the screen door to grab the adults' attention and was rewarded when they both came in childless.

"What's up you guys?" McGee asked and saw his friends' faces, "Is everything alright?"

"Ziva just got a call from Kate and Tony's been in an accident and it isn't good. She wants us to come up but she doesn't want the kids there." Damon answered bringing his wife to his side giving her a one armed hug.

"Oh my God," Abby cried hugging Tim who stood in shock before he could answer.

"You guys go. Abby and I need to find a babysitter and then we will be there. Where are they at?" Tim asked while Abby reached for a phone to call their neighbors to see who could watch the twins.

"Columbia Community I didn't get any other details." Ziva answered already backing towards the door with Damon at her side and they both left once they were sure their friends had gotten everything they needed.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs had been holding Tony's plastered hand quietly since Kate had left to get coffee and call their friends. He was starting to doze when he felt a light twitch in his hand. Opening his eyes and leaning closer he felt the twitch again. He saw Tony's eyes start to flutter, "Hey Tony you waking up?"

He watched as the bruised eye lids flipped open and reveled glazed, hazy eyes. It was eerily calm for a few seconds before Tony started to turn, but his halo caught on the sheets pulling on his bandages and all hell broke loose after that.

The teen tried to cry out but instead swallowed the tube further down and started to choke which caused him to start crying. Jumping up Gibbs yelled, "We need help in here! We need some help." He yelled pushing the button for the nurses. He was soon swamped by nurses and Dr. Blake.

When they saw the problem they tried to reassure Tony, "its ok Tony. You have a tube in your throat to help you breathe right now. I know it's uncomfortable but it is helping you." John said as he came closer and gently eased it up further in the trachea so it was more comfortable.

During the commotion Gibbs had been pushed against the back wall while the nurses administered pain killers through the IV and calmed Tony until he was sedated but awake. Standing back though he was able to take in the state of his boy, he was a mess. He started surveying his son head to toe and it wasn't until he caught sight of the stump when the doctor lifted the blanket to check the wound that realization finally kicked in. Tony was an amputee. He would never play sports again. Never become the Marine he had always dreamed of being. Everything the kid had ever dreamed of being crushed.

"Everything looks alright. We'll try to get you off the ventilator soon. Ok Tony?" Dr. Blake asked watching the droopy eyed patient in the bed.

He didn't receive and answer before he fell asleep, "I got that Doc."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

That evening passed in a blur with visits from their team and other co workers even a visit from the Director himself.

The next day flowers came in a never ending stream from kids at school to co-workers. It was in the afternoon when Gibbs and Kate heard a knock on the door and turned around to see who was coming in. They were shocked to see Kathy and Stephanie, Zac and Seth's mothers, "Hello."

"We are so sorry about Zac and Seth." Kate said coming to her friends. These ladies and her had grown close over the years of sports practices and class functions together.

"We just wanted to let you know about the funeral we are having for the boys." Kathy said coming closer and caught a peek of Tony who had finally fallen asleep after getting the tube out of his throat and moved to a oxygen cannula.

"We are having it Friday at St. Peters," Stephanie added and stepped closer to her friend, "I'm sorry about Tony. How is he doing?"

"He lost his leg and fractured his neck. Cracked his head in a couple of spots, but he'll be ok eventually." Gibbs answered happy for the small things. Tony was still alive and that's what counts.

Clearly uncomfortable both of the Mothers turned and left.

The days passed with Kate and Gibbs at Tony's side offering comfort while they could. Most days Tony couldn't even talk he just squeezed their hands as endless waves of pain washed over him.

It was nearing the middle of August when Gibbs got a call from the director, "Hello Vance."

"Gibbs how is Tony doing?"

"Better. He's been awake more, but still not for very long," Gibbs answered and when he received a small hum in response he realized that that this wasn't a social call, "What are you calling about Leon?"

"Gibbs you've been gone for nearly three weeks and I understand that you need to be with your family right now, but I would like to know what you plan on doing with your job here at NCIS. We would like you back but if you don't return soon we are going to have to replace you."

Kate and he had faced this question just the night before as they rode back to their house for the night. Kate had announced that she was taking a sabbatical for the upcoming year in order to help Tony and had asked him what he was planning on doing.

"I've sent in my retirement Leon. I need to be here for Tony because we both know he has a long road ahead of him. Besides I'm getting to old for NCIS anyway. McGee will make a good lead agent."

"Are you sure Gibbs? There are other options we can loo-"

"I'm sure there are but that is my decision. I'll be in later to clean out my desk."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It had been a month since the accident and Tony was starting to talk more, bandages and stitches were coming out, his hair was growing back and bruises were fading.

"Dad?" Tony called out as he woke up from his nap.

Gibbs looked up from the boat making magazine he had picked up at the gas station on his way there this morning, "Hey Tony. How you feeling bud?"

"Better. What happened?" He asked again watching his Dad as he moved closer from the couch under the window to the hard plastic chair.

"You were in a car accident remember?" Gibbs asked. The Doctor had warned that Tony might not remember everything because of the skull fractures and the small amount of brain damage he had acquired from the accident. Short term memory loss was really the only brain damage Tony had and it wouldn't be life altering but it would take some time getting used to.

Tony shifted in bed and frowned. It felt weird; it was like the lower half of his body was uneven. He moved again and realized he couldn't feel his leg. He tried to reach down to feel it but with his Halo and still healing ribs it was too painful. He moved his bed to sit up a little taller and looked down and surveyed his legs starting at the thighs and slowly went down and stopped when he saw where his left knee was and then nothing else.

"Dad where's my leg?"

**Reviews please! **

**P.S I have been having troubles with fanfiction all weekend so I hope you get this. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I would just like to say that it has been wonderful writing this story and that this will be the last chapter to the story. You have been wonderful readers and I love every single review I have gotten from you guys (that includes follows and favorites). So here is to the last chapter! **

**Previously **

"**Dad where's my leg?" **

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"What do you remember Tony?"

What did he remember? He could remember the endless waves of pain he had been enduring for what seemed like months. He could remember hearing screaming and rumble strips but that was it, "I don't remember a lot. You said I was in an accident."

"That's right," He heard his Dad say and he gingerly moved his upper half so he could watch him, "Your leg was shattered in the accident and they had to remove it."

He shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening he needed that leg what was he going to do without it, "No your lying! This is all just a messed up dream."

"I'm sorry Tony."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I'm sorry Tony." He finished and watched as his son fell apart shaking his head in disbelief and doubt.

Tony screamed in horror at what had happened, "Tony it's going to be alright. As soon as Dr. Blake gives the ok we are going to get you fitted for a prosthetic and get you transferred over to Bethesda so you can start your Therapy. Maybe if you do well enough we can get you running for track this spring. No more hurdles but you could still do relay." Gibbs offered in false hope. He knew Tony would never do sports again especially not track since his two track buddies were dead and buried for a month now.

Looking up from his lap he looked at his Dad with bloodshot eyes, "How could you do this to me Dad? I thought you loved me."

Gibbs leaned forward and awkwardly enveloped Tony in his arms along with all the necessary medical equipment, "I couldn't lose you Tony. I love you too much to let you die."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate was just getting back to the hospital after a meeting with their lawyer. They had just found out after the accident that Tony had inherited everything from his biological father because there was no one else for it to go to. Their son had inherited nearly a million dollars! After they found out she and Gibbs had decided to use the money for the prosthetic Tony would need and put the rest away in a trust fund. They had just been approved to take out the needed amount and everything else was in order. Stepping off the elevator and down the hallway towards her son's room she stepped into the room, "Hey baby how are you feeling?"

Tony moved his eyes away from the TV screen where he was watching an old black and white movie on TCM and watched as his Mom came in dressed in one of her nice dress suits, "Like part of me is missing, but then again I guess that's a good thing because part of me is gone."

Kate took a deep breath to calm herself. It was inevitable really she knew the day would come when Tony would be lucid enough to realize he no longer had part of his leg. She just wished the day hadn't come so soon, "You know it's going to be alright. I just got done talking to some people and as soon as your Doc-"

"You can save it Mom. Dad already told me what is going to happen but that isn't going to change anything. What am I suppose to do now? I'm a cripple." Tony cried in his bed unable to move with his neck immobile thanks to the halo and the pain that was still radiating through his torso.

Gibbs stood up in outrage at those spoken words. Sure he had been thinking the same thing not that long ago but he had had time to think. His son wasn't a cripple he was a survivor. There were people out there that had it much worse than he did, "You listen to me Anthony David Gibbs. Don't you ever pity yourself, don't you dare. Mourn for awhile but then you get off your ass and you kick this thing where it counts. I won't let you pity yourself."

"But what am I suppose to do? I can't be a Marine like you. That is all I have ever wanted in life; to be like you and Mom and do something important with my life. I can't play sports anymore. I'm screwed Dad and that scares me." Tony cried out tears still coming down his bruised cheeks and brought his free hand to wipe away the tears.

It made sense that Tony was scared, but that scared him. His son was always the bravest person he knew. When Kate was shot he had been the one to hold his hand and reassure him that Kate would be ok and when Ducky was killed and Gibbs had to give the eulogy he never stepped away from his Dad's side. Tony was the solidest person he knew, "I know you're scared and it is ok to be scared. Damn it I've been scared the past month with you here. But you know what?"

Tony did his best to shake his head before answering, "What?"

"We can be scared together because what do we Gibbses do as a family?"

Tony paused and smiled, "Everything. We do everything as a family."

"That's right buddy. We do everything as a family. We are going to make it through this and come out on top like we always do."

Kate smiled and bent her head through the metal contraption on Tony's head, "I love you baby boy. We will get through this."

"Thank you I needed that. I love you."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was another week before the staff felt it was ok for Tony to return home before starting physical therapy.

"I have good news for you kid." Dr. Blake announced as he came into the room with his clipboard to note the final stats and make sure everything was in order.

Gibbs was smiling in the corner. He and Kate had found out the good news the day before as they were getting ready to leave for the night and in the short time Kate had planned a small welcome home party. It wasn't a lot but it was good to see their little boy coming home.

"What's the good word Doc?" Tony asked from the recliner they had brought into the room so he could rest outside of the bed.

"I'm discharging you today. I just need to make sure your good to go and then you free until you start therapy." John answered as he reevaluated his patient. Tony had come so far in the nearly two months he had been with him. When he had first laid eyes on his patient he honestly hadn't seen the boy living through the first night and the surgery he had endured. But here he was, living proof that miracles could and did happen.

"That's great Doc. Thank you." Tony said as he feebly moved himself up in his chair and was getting ready to grab for his crutches.

"It looks like everything is in order. I hear that you're starting therapy Monday over at Bethesda?" John asked signing the last of the discharge papers before looking up at the kid.

"Yeah it's closer to home." Gibbs answered pulling out the small gym bag he had managed to hide with Tony's clothes in it and started laying them out on the bed.

"That's good to hear. I'll have one of the nurses bring a wheel chair to take you down. I wish we could have met under better circumstances." John said holding out a hand for father and son to shake and was soon out the door.

Gibbs helped Tony get dressed in a pair of sweat pants and zip up hoodie before Shelly one of the older nurses came in pushing the wheelchair, "You ready to get out of here."

"I've been ready since I got here." Tony joked as he managed to carefully hop on his remaining leg and lowered himself into the chair without bumping his freshly uncasted arm or his halo, "Ready to go Dad?"

Gibbs made one more loop around the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything before responding with a smile, "Never been more ready."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate was rushing around the house eager to get everything in order for Tony when he returned home. Pushing the furniture around to make bigger pathways for him, cooking his favorite food (pizza) and just generally making sure everything was perfect for him.

"Kate calm down," Abby said coming over from the living room where she and McGee were explaining to Donald and Jenny about what Tony would like because they hadn't been to see him since the accident and that they had to be careful not to hurt him because he was still hurting, "everything is going to be fine. He is just going to be happy to be home."

"I know I just want everything to be perfect for him. He has been really upset since we told him about Zac and Seth which is understandable but I want to help raise his spirits."

"Everything will be fine. Now come and sit down with me and Ziva for a minute until they get home." Abby said leading her friend to the living room where everyone else was talking and laughing. And just as she sat down she heard the sound of her husband's Charger pull into the driveway.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

They had just pulled into the driveway when Tony spoke up, "I'm nervous."

"What are you nervous about? Is it about getting into the house because I already-"

"I'm nervous about everything. How am I going to get up to my room, go to school, help you guys out? How am I going to do all that? I don't want anything to change."

Gibbs turned off the car and they sat in silence for a minute before he answered, "Things change Tony that is just how life works. I don't like it, but if it hadn't changed I would have never met your Mom or gotten you. It sucks but it happens and now we are going to get on with kicking ass and getting you back up and around. For now I don't want you to worry about me or your Mom you just worry about getting yourself better. Got it?"

"I got it I'm sorry-"

"What is the rule we have?"

Tony had to think before smiling, "Right no apologizes."

"That's right now let's get you inside."

"You mean for the party you and Mom set up for me?"

Gibbs stooped back into the car to look at the shit eating grin on his son's face, "What party? What makes you think we are throwing you a party?"

"Well unless everyone suddenly moved in with us, Ziva and Tim don't usually park their cars across the street," Tony said pointing towards the Porsche and Mini Cooper, "you and Mom aren't the only ones with good observation."

Gibbs smiled before replying, "At least act surprise."

The former agent came around the car with a rented wheelchair and helped Tony ease into it before pushing towards the front of the house where he had with the help of Damon built a ramp to use until Tony was able to walk up stairs again, "Ready kiddo?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

They stood at the ready to greet their friend as they heard the car doors slam and the tell tale squeak of wheels as they came up the ramp. Waiting until the door was pushed open they all yelled, "Welcome Home!"

Looking around Tony saw his Mom had gone all out with the decorations. Balloons by the fireplace, streamers hanging around the door frames and the smell of his favorite pizza cooking brought a smile to his face, "Thank you guys! This is wonderful."

The team of friends watched as Tony was pushed farther into the room and locked into place at the end of the couch next to Damon.

"It's good to see you home kid."

"It's good to be home."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony woke up with the sound of his alarm. It was nearing the end of September and it was homecoming weekend. This time last year he would have been getting up and pumping himself up for the big game and weekend ahead of him, but instead he was getting up and going to therapy for the day.

It had been a month since had started his therapy and was making remarkable practice. He could now walk short distances without support and Sara his therapist said that soon she would help him to start running again.

Sighing he gently rolled up in bed and reached for his leg sitting besides the bed and pulled on the sock to go over his stump and attached the fake leg. Standing up he grabbed his cane and made his way downstairs where his Mom and Dad would be waiting for him with his medication.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep alright last night?" Kate asked as she put a plate of French toast in front of him with his pills to help manage the pain and vitamins.

"I slept fine. I can't wait until I get this damned torture device off though." Tony answered pointing to the metal device encasing his head and neck earning a smirk from Gibbs as he sat down with his own plate of food and coffee.

"Well then you will be happy to know that after therapy we have an appointment with Dr. Blake to see how your neck is doing. Maybe we can get that off sooner than Christmas." Kate said sitting down along with everyone else.

"Thank the Lord" Tony said in a over dramatic voice, one he hadn't used since well before the accident and earned himself smiles from his Mom and Dad.

Things were changing and they were coming out on top.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was the week before Christmas and Tony was walking without the aid of anything or anyone, "I'm doing it! I did it." Tony yelled as he walked across the room to where his parents were waiting for him.

Gibbs and Kate watched as Tony walked with only a small hitch in his step as he walked towards them with a huge smile on his face. Tony was finally looking the same as he had before the accident. His hair was back to his normal length and style, bruises and stitches were long gone and the halo had been removed a week earlier with only a neck collar to wear while he was sleeping for a couple of weeks.

When he reached his parents he wrapped them in a hug bringing them all close together, "Thank you guys. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you so much."

"We are your parents and family Tony. We will always be there for you. We are never going to leave you alone." Gibbs whispered into his son's ear as they stood enjoying the moment.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was June now and Tony was sitting in the local high school getting ready to graduate. It had been a long and hard road but he had managed through home schooling and the help of his Mom and Dad to keep up with his studies and get to where he is now.

"Now I would like to have one of our students talk for a minute in memory of Zac Schneider and Seth Burbank two students who were killed in a car accident last summer." The Principal spoke in to the microphone on the stage, "Tony Gibbs would you please come forward."

Tony stood up dressed in his cap and gown with his note cards firmly in hand. He had practiced this speech every night since he was approached last month to talk at graduation, but he didn't want to risk his memory and forget what he was going to say.

Walking towards the front of the auditorium he caught the stares of his former classmates that he hadn't seen in nearly a year and carefully walked up the steps hoping not to let the curved end of his prosthetic to catch on anything and stepped over towards the microphone setting his notes down before taking a deep breath and beginning.

"Hello. My name is Tony Gibbs and I can't wait to graduate. What about you?" He asked and was greeted by cheers from all the seniors and some parents and smiled before starting up again, "I'm sure most of you have heard about what happened to me and my friends last summer. It is a tragedy what happened and I wake up every morning regretting going to the concert and not stopping Zac from driving home that night."

He had to take another breath to calm himself before he lost it and continued, "When I woke up in the hospital after the accident I was in pain, so much pain I couldn't even remember my name. I didn't know which was up and it took me awhile before I was lucid enough to figure it out, but I realized soon enough that I didn't have part of my leg anymore. My left leg is gone from the knee down," He stepped away from the podium and pulled up his khaki pants and showed off the device before coming back, "after I saw that I hated myself, my parents, the doctor, Zac for driving off the road, Hell I hated the world. I was angry and sullen and then my Dad said something to me. He said don't ever pity yourself. Mourn for awhile and then get back out there and kick its ass. So that's what I did. I got my leg and I learned how to walk again."

"This year has been a year of firsts for me. Learning to walk again. Learning how to do everything with one leg, run. I had to learn everything again and I did it and I'm here to prove it. I survived." Tony paused and was greeted with a thunderous applause. He waited until everything calmed down again before speaking again, "I want to dedicate this night to my friends Zac and Seth because they can't be here with us to celebrate. They had so much going for them. Zac had just told me he had received early admission to the University of Florida on a track scholarship and Seth told me he was enlisting in the Army. They had a bright future ahead of them and it got cut short because of bad decisions. So as you all cross this stage and get your diplomas I want you to think about Zac and Seth and do this for them. I know I am."

With that Tony stepped away from the podium and made his way back towards his seat and waited with the rest of the crowd as they had a moment of silence for the fallen students.

_This is for you Zac and Seth._

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Anthony Gibbs."

Kate and Gibbs watched as their son made his way from his seat and walked across the seat and grabbed his diploma shaking hands with the principal and superintendent. He turned towards the audience and cast a dazzling smile out towards them and made his way across the stage and back to his seat.

"He did it Jethro. Our little boy made it." Kate said wiping some tears from her eyes and leaned against her husband.

"He's a fighter. "

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It was nearing the anniversary of the accident and everyone was on edge around Tony not sure how he was going to react with it being so close to the accident.

"Hey Mom, Dad, "Tony said walking into the living room one evening as they were sitting around watching some crappy lifetime movie, "can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure what's up?" Kate asked hitting the mute button on the TV and she and Jethro turned to face their son who was sitting in one of the reclining chairs.

"Do you think they would be mad at me for living while they died?"

"Of course not Tony I'm sure they are happy you made it out of that accident alive. They were like your brothers you guys were never separated, practically connected at the hip. Brothers always want what is best for the rest. They would be proud of you Tony." Gibbs answered watching the thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do you think they would be upset if I did something to be happy?"

"Why would they be mad at you for being happy?" Kate asked puzzled at the questions coming from her son.

"Because I don't want to go to school this fall, but I want to try something else I think would make me really happy. But I don't want them to be disappointed in me."

"I don't think you ever have to worry about disappointing anyone. You just do what makes you happy in life and those that care about you will be there with you every step of the way."

Tony nodded and stood to leave but was stopped when Gibbs spoke up, "Just is it that you are planning on doing?"

"I aim to surprise." Tony said with a smirk and headed up to his room leaving two confused parents in his wake.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony nervously walked onto the stage with his guitar in hand. He took in the four turned chairs in front of him and the small audience in the stands. This was more nerve racking then he had expected.

Grabbing the mike stand and getting his guitar strapped on he took a deep breath before starting the haunting first notes and started singing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and immediately got all four chairs turned around as they watched him perform.

With each turn of the chair his smile grew bigger until he could barely contain his happiness. Eventually he finished the song and was greeted by a standing ovation from the audience and judges.

"Great performance now let's hears what the judges have to say."

"That was phenomenal! You have great tone and great performing ability. Have you ever performed before?" Adam asked from his spot at the end of the line of chairs.

Tony nervously answered back, "Does my shower head count?"

Everyone astounded at that and commented on it as they continued to give him complements and hints on how to improve. Soon they were done and waiting for an answer.

"So who do you pick as your judge Tony?" Carson asked walking out on the stage and waited for the final verdict.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"And this year's winner of The Voice is…" There was drum roll while he stood nervously dressed in a leather jacket and blue jeans between two other men as they waited for the announcement that could change their life, "Tony Gibbs from Team Adam!"

Tony looked up in shock. He had won. He watched confetti fall around him he turned and congratulated the other runner ups before his mentor Adam came up and gave him a hug and Carson came over to question him, "Congratulations on the win. What do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know. I think I'm still in shock here." Tony said trying to pinch himself awake, "Thank you to all of those who voted for me and stuck with me over the completion. I love you all."

"How about one last song for us?"

"This'll be far from the last you'll hear from me. Why don't we start back at the beginning?" Tony asked with his trademark smirk and grabbed his guitar and stood smack in the center of the stage and played the first notes and started off,

_I'm waking up to ash and dust… _

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Epilogue

It was two years later and Tony was a record setting rock artist at the top of his game. After winning The Voice he immediately started work on his first album with all the songs written by him. His debut album sold more than a million copies its first week in stores and only increasing since. "Bitter and Blue" was his first single and stayed at number one on the charts for 12 weeks before dropping.

In other words he was doing well for himself. His parents had been ecstatic once they found out what their son was doing and traveled with him to California for the rest of the season of the competition until Kate had to return to teaching that fall.

Now though he was on tour and in honor of his father and all military members he was donating half of every concert's proceeds to the USO.

He walked out on the stage and was greeted by screaming fans in front of him. Another sold out show. Smiling he announced, "GOOD EVENING NEW YORK!"

This would never get old.

**Ok crappy ending I know. But let me know what you think. **

**P.S I also don't own The Voice or Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. **


End file.
